Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show
by Shadow63
Summary: FINAL! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena’s first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. This Series Is For Denny RIP!
1. Chapter One: Noche

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter One: Noche**_

Heat filled the theatre, as the screaming grew louder. The lights flashed and swiveled as Serena danced across the stage and Mina, Michelle, Lita and Rei danced with four half naked male backup dancers.

Serena shook her hips back and forth in time with the music as Sam and Andrew danced in place and Darien's mind kept reliving the night in Detroit wondering just where in the hell he went wrong.

"Como Cain y Abel, es un partido cruel. Tienes que pelear, por una estrella! Consigue con honor, la copa del amor! Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella!"

"Luchar por ella?" Serena screamed.

The entire audience shouted "YEAH!"

"Do you really want it?"

Once again they screamed "YEAH!"

"Here we go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Go, go, go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Arriba va! El mundo esta de pie. Go, Go, Go! Ale, Ale, Ale! La vida es, competicion. Hay que sonar, ser campeon! La copa es, la bendicion. La ganaras, Go, Go, Go!" Serena smiled and did a salsa move with on of the dancers before twirling back to the front of the stage.

"And when you feel the heat the world is at your feet! No one can hold you down. If you really want it! Just steal your destiny right from the hands of fate! Reach for the cup of life. 'Cause your name is on it!" Serena walked down the runway touching her fans hands "Do you really want it?"

The audience screamed "Yeah!"

"Do you really want it?"

"YEAH!"

"I thought so!" Serena laughed and ran back down the walkway "Tu y yo! Ale, Ale Ale. Go, go, go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Tonight's the night, we're gonna celebrate, the cup of life! Ale, Ale, Ale!"

Serena finished up the song posing "Un, dos, tres, ale, ale, ale. Un, deux, trois, ale, ale, ale..."

Serena bowed and laughed as the entire audience shrieked. "Thank you! You have been beautiful! Beunos Noches Spain!"

With that they ran off the stage and Serena's first concert in Spain was done, and tomorrow they would start moving up into Europe.

Rei laughed, "You know, you're lucky they love you so much or your Spanish might have offended them Serena."

"Oh shut up!" Serena said laughing.


	2. Chapter Two: Chant

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Two: Chant**_

Andrew stared down at the pathetic man lying on the couch keeping him from watching TV comfortably… "Tell me what's wrong or move. You're wasting my valuable relaxation time."

"She hates me…"

Andrew sighed and shook his head. "Not this again. I've been consoling you about this since California, Madrid, Paris, London, Amsterdam…and now I have to do it here Hong Kong?"

"You don't understand…Rita loves you, no doubt about it. I know Serena is meant to be mine but she won't listen to me!"

Andrew just shook his head and grunted, "Make her listen! Now move you're ass!"

Andrew sat on top of Darien who moved and made Andrew spill his iced mocha and it turned into a typical male wrestling match with foul language and laughing including as they stripped each other and ripped each other's clothing.

"I feel like I should be paying to watch this." Serena said from the doorway, the other girls standing around her giggling at the two mostly naked men fighting on the floor.

"We just came to tell you we were going to go get dinner, but I see you two hotdogs are filling up on each others hotdogs so I'll leave you boys to it. Oh by the way, Andrew, he likes it when you dig your nails into his ass." Serena said smiling as she turned and left them alone.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or be sickened by that zinger." Andrew said pushing Darien off of him.

They quickly put on new clothes and ran after the girls, Sam and K. They chose a restaurant that had arcade games and would be a popular teenage hang out.

"Uh…Serena…is this wise?" K asked as he poked his head in and saw all the Chinese teenagers laughing and hanging out.

Serena grinned and shrugged. Since K wasn't looking Lita laughed and said, "What do you think?"

K sighed and hung his head low. "I'm guessing she doesn't care."

Mina patted him and the back and entered the restaurant laughing. "Yup!"

The girls ran in and took a table near the back, making sure that Serena was hidden.

Serena laughed and adjusted her hat that was the top half of Kumagoro's head, which is a cute little pink stuffed animal rabbit from the manga and anime series Gravitation, and her typical pink sunglasses. She smiled, as she looked over at her three other band mates walking towards them. Each of them learned in Paris that they too needed to start wearing hat and glasses. All three of them wore dark generic sunglasses, which Serena thought were way to conspicuous, and would point them out in a crowd.

Serena buried her face in her menu as she pointed out to K what she wanted. K ordered for each of them in Chinese, all of them hoping he didn't just make something up. That would be something that K would love to do to them.

Serena danced in place, Kumagoro's ears were bouncing in time with her movements as she laughed listening to the foreign techno beat.

Lita poked Serena, who wasn't really paying attention to the music and told her to listen. It was her version of Pretty Boy. All the Chinese kids were swooning and singing along. She laughed and watched them, truly flattered by the kids' love of her music.

"I can't believe how big you've become in less then a year Serena. It truly amazes me." Andrew said laughing watching the two of the kids dancing and singing like Serena did on stage.

"How big WE'VE become Andrew!" Serena said, making the "we've" loud and clear to him.

"You guys actually became more popular after the boys joined." K said taking a swig from his beer.

"Uh, K…" Mina said hesitantly "aren't you driving?"

"Yeah why?"

Rei pointed to his beer "should you be drinking and then driving worldwide popular pop stars around?"

"I can control!" K said huffing indignantly as he sipped from his beer, set it down and pushed it back a bit.

Serena started bouncing impatiently in her seat watching the kids do Karaoke.

Amy watched her and looked at her friend curiously "do you have to go pee Serena?" Amy asked not realizing how loud she asked.

Serena blushed light pink and shook her head. "I want to go sing!"

"Ah, the ever famous tantrum-bounce." Lita said nodding and crossing her arms understanding.

"Please Serena, don't blow our cover! Please!" Darien said leaning across the table to whisper it to her.

Serena just sighed and shook her head bouncing still humming the tune to the more upbeat pop synthesizer version of "Hey Mickey" she was working on with Andrew.

Sam laughed a bit "Serena, if you promise to behave until after dinner I'll give you this candy bar." He waved a chocolate bar in front of Serena.

She followed it back and forth and nodded grinning while shouting "YO MEGUSTA CANDY!" She grabbed it and began munching on it while sitting there humming.

Rei sighed and watched her increasingly hyperactive friend rock back and forth as she nibbled, literally nibbled, on her chocolate bar. "That'll shut her up for a while. Especially if the food comes right after she finishes it, because if not, she'll want to get up and move."

The group nodded in understanding as they realized that there was a couple of Dance Dance Revolution Machines sitting near the karaoke stage.

Soon the food came just after Serena finished her candy bar. They ate and laughed and joked around, Serena was too busy to notice anything but her dish. Serena finished first, of course, and sat back rubbing her tummy. Her blue eyes were purple and sparkling with hyperactivity behind her pink lenses.

But instead of getting up and running off quickly she sat, and rocked, and bounced, until the others didn't care is they suffered from indigestion later, and ate faster so that they could more easily monitor Serena.

"Ok Serena…" K said holding onto her hand "We'll calmly walk over to the arcade so you can play ok?"

Serena nodded excitedly and crawled over the table like a monkey, one handed seeing as K had the other, dragging him along behind him.

She immediately dispensed some money in the DDR machine and selected her own song, Caribbean Influence. She moved quickly and precisely on the hard metal arrow pad, laughing, never loosing her glasses or her hat.

Sam came over to her and watched her smiling. "You having fun kiddo?" he asked, not daring to speak her name in public.

"I'M HAVING AS MUCH FUN AS A FREAKING CLOWN CAR ON FIRE!" She hollered laughing as she beat the level on the game. "Woo!"

Soon they lost sight of Serena after she abandoned the DDR machine. They searched and searched and had no clue where she was. Until they remembered her wanting to sing.

Darien turned around slowly, almost horror movie slow muttering, "oh no…she wouldn't"

The entire group turned to look on stage, dreading the worst.

But there she was, her Kumagoro hat's ears bouncing as she bounced around on stage waiting for Andrew to play. She had pulled off her shades and her blonde hair flowing freely behind her. The crowd immediately recognized her and began screaming.

But he sighed with relief. On stage with her with a keyboard was Andrew.

Darien sighed and rubbed his face, as a song the group didn't recognize him playing sounded over the speakers.

Michelle laughed and clapped, she shouted "She playing "Hey Mickey"!" she laughed again as they watched the little diva high step like they did in the movie "Bring It On". Darien could only smile as he watched her become someone different, once again, then the hyper Serena, he knew, loved, cherished and desired back in his life once more.

"This is an unreleased song, that we haven't even recorded yet! Hope y'all like it! But it will be the first single off our next album when we go to record it!" She shouted.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey you're so Fine, You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" Serena danced along the stage grinning.

She licked her lips and touched her screaming fans hands "Hey Mickey you've been around all night and that's a little long! You think you've got the right, But I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home Mickey! Cause when you say you will it always means you won't! You're givin' me the chills baby, please baby don't! Every night you still leave me alone Mickey!"

She stopped and clapped her hands doing some cheer motions of cheerleaders. "Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart, you take me by the hand!" she clasped her hands together and made a heart palpitation movement over her chest looking a little love struck "Oh Mickey you're so pretty! Can't you understand? Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, Do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey."

She twirled around and sunk low to the ground trying to look sexy "Now When you take me by the hoos" she fondled her chest and the crowd screamed "everyone's gonna know!" she stood up and sauntered across the stage "Every time you move I let a little more show!" she flipped up the back of her skirt to show the back of her panties to the screaming crowd. "There's something we can use, so don't say no Mickey! So Come on and give it to me anyway you can! Anyway you want to do it" she bent over on the speaker holding it looking to the side at the crowd winking "I'll treat you like a man! Oh Please, Baby Please don't leave me in a jam Mickey!"

She walked up to Andrew who was letting it play from a memory card and grind danced with him. She walked out from behind the keyboard and laughed as she went back to front of the stage, always the mobile singer, and did a stripped dance, spreading her legs before coming back up "Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart, you take me by the hand!" she clasped her hands together and made a heart palpitation movement over her chest looking a little love struck again "Oh Mickey you're so pretty! Can't you understand? Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, Do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey."

She stood, pigeon toed and trying to look cutesy and blew a kiss to the audience. "Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey you're so Fine, You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey! Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" She clapped her hands, doing the cheerleader moves and soon all the kids were doing them as well.

She laughed and high stepped before going back into the finishing chorus line. "Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart, you take me by the hand!" she clasped her hands together and made a heart palpitation movement over her chest looking a little love struck once more, realizing that she might just have to keep that move as a permanent move for that part of the song. "Oh Mickey you're so pretty! Can't you understand? Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, Do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey. Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart, you take me by the hand!" so once again, she clasped her hands together and made a heart palpitation movement over her chest looking a little love struck, doing it after that part every time. "Oh Mickey you're so pretty! Can't you understand? Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, Do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey. Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart, you take me by the hand! Oh Mickey you're so pretty! Can't you understand? Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, Do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey."

The audience went nuts as the song finished. She bowed and gave them the peace sign before running off the stage with Andrew, K and the other following. Running for the car before they got swamped.

"Christ Serena, can't you ever stay off stage?" Rei asked.

Serena just leaned out the window and waved to her screaming fans.

Andrew laughed and shook his head "Nope, she can't."


	3. Chapter Three: Memory

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! I don't know who to give RENT credit to, but **_RENT IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! I LOVE ANGEL!!!_**

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

**_Author's Note;_** **Ok here it is, I'm a little hyper right now. A lot of sugar so I'm going to do this chapter in the form of Darien's mind. Or at least the first half because I think it will be fun.** If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related. And I know that it took forever for this one to get out. I was so enraptured by my other story "Nyctophobia" but now my concentration in on here!

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Three: Memory**_

Darien sighed and rubbed his head after the concert in Hong Kong. He took a couple aspirin and lay down in his bed as he heard the girls, Sam and Andrew watching the movie Rent. He sighed and rubbed his eyes remembering how flirtatious Serena had been with some of the men the night before.

"Damn it all Serena…get out of my head if you aren't going to love me back." He mumbled as he covered over with quilt.

Darien looked around confused. "New York?" he said as he walked down the grungy buildings.

Darien heard swearing coming from an old warehouse where people were carrying things in and out of obviously setting something up. He poked his head in and saw Mina trying to work on the electrical system. He sighed and walked in heading for her.

Mina looked up at him "Darien?"

"Hi." He said waving as he approached the stage.

Mina sighed aggregately "I told her not to call you."

"That's Serena. Well since I'm here…" he said shrugging as he set his stuff off to the side.

Mina shook her head "I hired an engineer."

Darien nodded and began to pick his stuff up "Great. Well nice to have met you."

Mina bit her bottom lip "wait! He's three hours late."

Darien nodded and put his stuff on the ground and hopped up the stage.

Both of them didn't seem to think its weird that a tango style tune started playing.

"The samples won't delay. But the cable…" Mina sang as she tired to explain it to Darien.

Darien didn't seem to notice and sang as well. "There's another way. Say something, anything." He said as he fiddled with the electrical equipment.

"Test 1, 2, 3…"

"Anything but that…" he sighed.

"This is weird." Mina sang looking over her shoulder at him.

Darien nodded in agreement "its weird."

"Very weird…"

"Fucking weird." He sang approaching her.

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do! Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones. And to top it all off I'm with you!"

"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" Darien sang in conversation with her.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Honey I know this act, its called the tango Serene! The Tango Serene it's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round as she keeps you dangling!"

"You're wrong!" Mina tried to interject.

"Your heart she is mangling!" Darien sang trying to convince Mina.

"It's different with me!"

"And you toss and you turn, 'cause her cold eyes can burn! Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!"

"I think I know what you mean…"

"The Tango Serene." They both sang at the same time looking at each other as a look of understanding passed between them.

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you "Pookie"?" Darien asked.

"Never!" Mina said crossing her arms.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"

She looked up shocked "This is getting…spooky…did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

"Every time, so I be cautious." Darien sang.

"Did she moon over other boys?" Mina asked looking at him.

"More then moon…"

"I'm getting nauseous!" Mina interrupted him singing.

They looked at each other and began to tango together with Darien leading.

"Where did you learn how to tango?" He asked her curious of her good dance skills.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?" Mina said with attitude.

They stopped as Darien admitted "With Nanette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."

Mina did a couple fancy foot moves and switched to leading Darien in the tango.

"It's hard to do this backwards." Darien said trying to keep up with Mina.

"You should try it in heels." Mina said as she dropped Darien on the floor.

When he sat up there were a bunch of people in the room all dressed in black tango formal. He stood up and began to tango with Mina again, this time he was leading.

"She cheated!" Mina sang.

"She cheated!" Darien sang in echo.

"Serena cheated!"

"Fucking cheated!" Darien sang continuing to dance with her as they saw Serena in a provocative black dress dancing with another man.

"I'm defeated! I should give up right now!" Mina said looking up at Darien.

"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might!"

She shook her head "I'd fall for her still anyhow!"

"When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance! Her grip of romance, makes you fall!" they sang together looking at each other.

"So you think, 'Might as Well'," Darien sang "dance a tango to hell." Mina finished.

"At least I'll have tangoed at all!" They sang together right before getting into a faster pace "The Tango Serene! Gotta dance till your diva is through! You pretend to believe her! Cause in the end, you can't leave her! But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb, till you're glum and you bum and turn blue!"

"Why do we love when she's mean?" Darien asked as they watched Serena stand with another man kissing him.

"And she can be so obscene." Mina said with disgust as Serena immediately turned and began kissing a girl.

"My Serene…" Mina sang lightly as her voice echoed and Serena walked away arm in arm with both the man and the woman.

"The Tango Serene!" Darien and Mina finished together.

The music ended right as Mina patted Darien's cheek "You ok?"

Darien stood of the hard, cold concrete floor "Yeah…I'm fine…" he jumped up on stage and continued to fiddle with the machine and spoke into the microphone. "You're patched!" he said his voice echoing.

"Thanks," Mina said nodding as Darien turned and left.

Darien ran down the cold, snow covered, New York streets, just wanting to get inside. He sighed as he finally got back to his apartment. His roommate, Andrew, hadn't returned yet. "Dammit Serena…why do you keep having to play games?" he asked picking up her picture. He sighed and went out on the rooftop to look at the stars.

A sad slow guitar rift fills the night air, once again Darien doesn't notice as he thinks of Serena and his days as a rock and roll guitar player with Andrew.

"One song, glory, one song, before I go, glory. One song to leave behind! Find one song, one last refrain, glory, from the pretty boy from Maine who wasted opportunities!"

Darien quickly sat up in bed holding his head as he heard the last note of the movie die out in the background.

"Damn…the is the last time I ever let them watch movies in my room when I want to go to sleep!" He sighed and shook his head.


	4. Chapter Four: One Song

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! I don't know who to give RENT credit to, but **_RENT IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! I LOVE ANGEL!!!_**

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

**_Author's Note:_** I've been listening to the Rent soundtrack with these past two chapter so yeah…heh, heh! The song Darien sings is "One Song Glory" type in the normal myspace. Com / rentmusicforyou the song Serena and mina sings is on there too. Its called take me or leave me. The song "One Song Glory" is about a guitarist who has AIDS and lost the love of his life. Read the lyrics, take out the AIDS and you have Darien's real pain.

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Four: One Song**_

Andrew just sat and shook his head as he watched the scene in front of him. Darien kept banging his head into the table, as Sam looked absolutely mortified to have such a lead singer.

Serena was on top of her table shedding her pink jacket so that she was only in a pair of low rise blue jean flares and a black corset style tank top, looking down at Mina who had was acting just as dumb.

"Every single day, I walk down the street, I hear people say "baby so sweet!" Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me! Boys girls I can't help it baby!" Serena sang out loud. "So be kind and don't lose your mind! Just remember that I'm your baby!"

Mina laughed and backed off so that Serena would kick her when she sat on the edge of the table "take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me!"

Mina just shook her head and crossed her arms "Take me or leave me." Serena sang touching Mina's hair.

Serena walked across the hotel's restaurant causing a scene. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun! This diva needs her stage baby lets have fun!" She hugged Mina and ground her hips against the other girls "you are the one I choose, folks will kill to fill your shoes! You love the limelight too now baby! So be mine but don't waste my time crying "honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"" Serena sang as Mina started to pull back. Serena followed her across the restaurant.

"Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me! No way, can I be what I'm not! But hey, don't you want your girl hot?" Serena sang while grabbing her breasts and squeezing "oh, don't fight, don't loose your head! 'Cause every night who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed?" She held onto Mina's leg and pouted like a puppy "Kiss pookie?"

Mina pushed her off and sighed crossing her arms. "It won't work," she said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline! I make list in my sleep baby, what's my sin?" Mina said singing turning the tables on Serena. "Never quit, I follow through! I hate mess but I love you," Mina gently caressed Serena's face and smirked "what do with my impromptu baby? So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies! You got a prize but don't compromise! You're one lucky baby!"

Mina danced around the restaurant with Serena bantering back and forth "take me for what I am!"

Serena inspected her nails "A control freak."

"Who I was meant to be."

"A snob but over attentive."

"And if you give a damn!"

"A loveable droll geek…"

"Take me baby or leave me!"

"An anal retentive!"

"That's it!" They both sang circling the table they all shared.

"The straw the breaks my back!" Mina said slamming her hand into the table.

"I quit!" they both sang as they started circling the other direction.

"Unless you take it back!" Mina said almost pleadingly.

"WOMEN!" They both sang throwing their hands in the air.

"What is it about them?" Serena asked Sam shaking her head.

"Can't live with or without them!" Mina and Serena sang holding onto the table facing off. "Take me for what I am"

"Who I was meant to be!" Mina sang.

"Who I was meant to be!" Serena echoed. "And if you give a damn!"

"And if you give a damn!" Mina echoed. "You better take me baby, or leave me!

"take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me!" Serena echoed belting it on as if she were on stage.

"Take me baby or leave me!" They both sang as they sat down at the table pouting and crossing their arms facing away from each other.

The other guests just stared at them while their friends, except the boys, and K clapped, laughed and whistled. Serena and Mina both broke out giggling then blowing each other kisses.

"This is disturbing." Darien said hiding his face in his arms remembering his dream from the night before.

The hotel manager came running out looking unsure. "I know you guys are rock stars…but must you disturb everyone?" he asked fixing the salt and pepper hair that circled his head, his accent lightly sprinkled with Chinese.

"Yes." Lita said smiling over her shoulder. "It wouldn't be Serena…or should I say, Serenity, if at least one of us didn't make a scene. Besides, you try having to wrangle in two hyper teenagers."

"Point…please…just no more show tunes in the restaurant." He begged as he left.

"I'm embarrassed for the both of you. At least one of us has to be embarrassed for that performance and I know neither of you are going to be." Michelle said shaking her head and sighing.

"Damn straight!" Serena said laughing.

Darien sighed and left the table, his friends and the girls watching him leave confused.

It was a completely new city, another set of nameless faces chasing them through the airport out into the hot Sydney Australia heat. Darien watched as they passed shops and the beaches towards the hotel, everybody noticing that Darien's attitude had gotten worse with each passing day, concert and city.

Serena heart ached as she watched him shrug off Andrew as he went into his hotel room carrying his guitar and luggage. "Darien." She whispered as she heard the girls giggling from her room "I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what to do…"

Night came quickly upon the touring rock stars. Everyone was getting ready for bed because they had one day to tour the city, and then it was off to practice, then the concert then a day to pack and move on.

"Always on the move." Darien said as he sat on the patio of his hotel room.

He closed his eyes and strummed his guitar as sorrow filled his heart. "Serena…I wish you knew just how much I truly loved you. Its not the sex, its not using you for personal gain…it all comes from the heart."

He sighed and continued strumming as images ran through his head of the past few months going on tour, his joining the group, the years as a college professor, his entire life since he met Andrew and Sam and started playing music.

"One song, Glory. One song, before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind." He began singing gently as his memories raced through his mind. "Find one song, one last refrain. Glory, from the pretty boy from Maine who wasted opportunities." He thought about how he gave up his dream to waste his time in college.

"One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl." He thought of how he had first met Serena as tears burned the back of his eyes.

Serena had come out to the pool to just relax but she heard the soothing beat of a guitar and Darien's familiar voice singing out into the night. She looked up and saw him playing on his balcony. She sat below him and listened.

"Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights. One song before the sun sets. Glory on another empty life, time flies!" he began banging out the chords faster and harder "TIME DIES! GLORY! One blaze of glory! One blaze of glory! Glory!"

He chocked on his own breath as he slowed back down "Find glory in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame." Serena felt tears threatening as she heard Darien's own pain coming out through his words. "Find, one song. A song about love. Glory, from the soul of a young man, a young man. Find the one song before the virus takes hold. Glory, like a sunset. One song to redeem this empty life!" he hung his head as the tears spilled out and down his cheeks as he artfully banged out the heavy chorus again "Time flies, and then no need to endure anymore! Time dies!" he sighed and continued playing the beat to the song without the words.

Serena looked up at the balcony and with the moon from the clear Australian night sky she could see the tears reflected and became even more confused on what she wanted…and on what she truly needed to do.

She walked back into the hotel heading up to her room humming the song, knowing all the words since it was from her favorite movie Rent. "Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights. One song before the sun sets. Glory on another empty life…time flies…" she sang it much gentler then Darien had "time dies…glory… One blaze of glory…one blaze of glory. Glory… Find glory in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame…" she wiped away her tears as she laid back in her bed, the song haunting her mind.

Serena tossed and turned unable to sleep. She got up and stepped out onto her own patio. She sighed and hugged herself as the wind whipped through her t-shirt. "How different has my life really gotten? How much have I truly changed? Was it for the better or worst…not that long ago…I was sitting in my small bed room planning dancing routines with my best friends, sitting in a college music class drooling over my teacher…" she sighed "Falling in love with said teacher…dropping out of college to chase something that might never have truly came if I hadn't met Michelle." She let out a shuddering breath that threatened tears that were building up "What do I do? How long will this last? Did I give up the best thing I ever had, for something so terribly uncertain?" she asked the stars above her. "Who am I truly?"

She shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I am Serena Winston! I am the front woman of Serenity! I am going to take the world by storm and not fade into the background like the Spice Girls, Six Pence None the Richer or Ace of Base! I won't be a one hit wonder! I will go on like Madonna and Cher! Only I won't be a robot! No, I won't be societies robot, society will be my clay and my name will burn forever bright until I decide no more! I am a Techno Princess…I will always be a chart topper…I will be with my best friends forever…"


	5. Chapter Five: She’s Got It I Want It

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

**_Author's Note: CHAPTER 3 WAS A DREAM!! _**And as for the poem later on in this chapter, I'm usually a much better writer so I apologize ahead of time. I was forcing the poem and I wasn't giving myself time to just let it come. Not only that, but I don't rhyme, I hate rhyming. So I promise, when I get time, the lyrics I write will get better.

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Five: She's Got It I Want It**_

Metallic pink leg warmers that covered her black platform Mary Janes, white and pink stripped stockings covered by black fishnets, mini metallic pink skirt, a pleather corset tank top with pink detailing and a black and pink kitty collar with the typical pink glitter lip gloss, pink glitter eye shadow and black eyeliner. Serena saw her self on the large screen on the back of the stage and sighed. She looked as gothic bubblegum as a girl could get and still hold up some of her personal dignity.

Serena smiled and laughed waving the her cheering Australian audience and bowed. "Thank you guys so much! I didn't realize just how popular we were over seas just yet…but wow! Hong Kong ain't got nothin' on you guys!"

The crowd screamed wildly. She laughed blew them kisses "Alright, you guys know the words!"

Serena began swaying in time to the beat of "Stars are blind" her remake of Paris Hilton's song.

"Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind, if you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine!"

Serena finished the show, leaving the disappointed audience to talk amongst themselves as they left hoping for a chance that she would come out and sign autographs, which she did with K and other security standing nearby.

"Sydney Australia." Mina said chugging her water bottle "NUTS!"

Serena came running onto the bus that they had chartered waving at her screaming fans.

She plopped down next to a heavily sweating Lita as K hung up his cell phone. "That was the big guy, Victor…he said that they are having a hard time keeping up with all the orders that they're getting with your CD Serena." He said smiling.

"Have you guys begun working on anything for the next album?" Amy asked as she washed off her heavy blue makeup."

"I have…or at least I have an idea…I don't want to do anything like last time. I want to challenge our fans loyalty. I wanna do something less…sparkles." Serena said sighing.

"Seriously?" Andrew said looking at her. She nodded and smiled shyly.

"I've been writing."

"We wanna hear!" Mina whined sitting on Lita's lap.

"Not until the boys hear it and help me put music to it."

Serena sat straddled on a metallic blue and pink motorcycle, posing for the camera while the boys crouched around her dressed in metallic blue jump suits like mechanics while she wore a small black jacket, a pink bikini top and a pair of black leather pants and boots looking like a street racer in Tokyo, which just so happened to be the back drop for this particular photo shoot. They were taking pictures for their next album and concert already.

"So what are you going to call it?" Sam asked as he watched the crewmembers wheel the bike away.

"Cheap Neon Lights…maybe" Serena said stretching a bit.

"Hm…Andrew like!" Andrew said laughing as he hugged his small blonde friend.

"I'm glad…do you think we could get Rita to swing from a pole for one of the photo shoots?" She asked grinning.

Andrew glared at the laughed duo "Laugh it up assholes."

Serena swung her hips back and forth dipping a bit. "I'm in love stripper!"

Sam laughed a bit "I'm sorry man, but it is funny. Math professor and a stripper…just think about it…"

"Yeah well I'm a piano player, a big part of a world famous band…it makes sense now!" Andrew growled, looking like he was pouting as he walked away.

Serena caught up with him grabbing his arm. "Um…Andrew…uh…here…" she pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket handing it to Andrew.

Boxed

By Me

She's lost

On her own.

Locked away

Like a prisoner

In her very own bedroom.

She selling herself to the highest bidder,

Faceless names beyond the camera.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world

She believes its all good

Pretending that the world doesn't exist.

Being bound and gagged by her own vanity.

She wants to believe that they truly love her, and that

They would never leave her. But all they are

Are dollar signs and commands.

She selling herself to the highest bidder,

Faceless names beyond the camera.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world

Shoo la, la, la can't she see the truth? Shoo la, la, la does she know the truth?

Shoo la, la, la, shoo la, la, la, shoo la, la. la does she deny the truth?

She selling herself to the highest bidder,

Faceless names beyond the camera.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world

She selling herself to the highest bidder,

Faceless names beyond the camera.

Posing, playing, masturbating.

She a cyber whore in a

Nameless world.

"Cyber whoring?" Andrew said handing it back. "It would be suitable for the album you're deciding to make…but it definitely doesn't scream Serenity…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Serena shrugged as she shoved the paper into her pocket and started humming along with "All of Your Love" by HelloGoodbye. "I'm not really a good song writer, I'm a better poet then song writer…can't we get a ghost writer?"

"Have you ever asked K about getting one?" he asked as he munched on one of the crackers from the Kraft Service food table.

Serena shook her head "No…I thought it would have been obvious with Caribbean Influence…I guess not. They probably think as long as the music is good no one will care."

Andrew laughed a bit "Probably. I'll tell K about your reservations about writing and ask for you how's that?"

Serena just giggled and launched herself at Andrew hugging him. "Oh Andrew you rock!"

He chuckled as he swung her around a bit "I know."

Darien sighed as he watched just how close his best friend and the woman he loved were and he was a little shocked. It was because of Andrew that they weren't together anymore…that wasn't fare…it was because he had listened to Andrew and he knew that. "Let her go man…if you keep this up your hair will go white and she definitely won't want you…"

"Still mourning over Serena?" Sam asked patting Darien on the back.

He nodded "I just don't get it. I really don't. I mean, she knows that I love her." He sighed "I keep trying to prove myself to her over and over again…she just won't hear it."

"How have you tried to prove yourself to her?" Sam asked cocking his head to side. "To me you seem more like her teacher then a friend or a lover. I mean, you were more like a friend when you two were dating, now that you won't to date her again…well…you're more like her teacher. Andrew and I were both her teachers at one point in time…now we're her friends…her band mates and that's a strong bond…or at least it should be. Stop acting like an old man Darien."

"You're right…damn but you're right." Darien said raking his hands violently through his hair.

"We all went to college to become smarter Darien." Sam said laughing. "Now pull that bug out from your asshole and get started acting like a young man instead of a horny old man."

Darien nodded and swore to act more his age. A horny young man.


	6. Chapter Six: No Day But Today

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note: CHAPTER 3 WAS A DREAM!! _**All right, something wonderful has happened. I had several English teachers in the ninth grade tell me to publish my poems, and I found my book full of poetry from the ninth grade. And no, I didn't publish them. Stupid me, but I thought I was going to kill myself by the tenth grade so I didn't think that far ahead. AREN'T YOU GLAD I DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH DEATH? Ha, ha, ha! I know I shouldn't be so light about it but...you know...That was four years ago, its old history.

**I should have posted this earlier. On October 8, 2006 one of my best friends, Denny, was riding home with 3 other people. On their way home a drunk driver hit them in the side of the car. Denny and 2 of the 3 others were killed. So Denny, Danielle, Satan (Jesse) RIP you guys. We all love you and will miss you terribly. You know you guys are permanently in my prayers.**

**This story is for Denny because Denny had what it took to be a rock and roll guitar God and he always believed that I could be a rock singer. Denny is probably rocking out with Kurt Cobain and other rock legends up in heaven right now!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Six: No Day But Today**_

Serena stood on the balcony of a ritzy apartment building penthouse just on the skirts of Tokyo. She smiled bobbing her head, Starry Eyed Surprise blasting on the stereo. Sam came out and leaned on the banister looking down at Serena who had a twinkle in her eyes and grin on her face.

"I know I can't believe that K has a penthouse in Tokyo either." Sam said laughing.

"I can't believe that he listens to Paul Oakenfold. I thought he was more of a Lead Zapland kind of guy." Serena said laughing.

Sam snorted, chocking on his champagne. "That's Led Zeppelin."

"Oh." She said shrugging as she drained her Pepsi and turned back around dancing around a bit.

"Faster kill faster still pussycat." Serena sang as she leaned into Sam only to turn and dance into the room "I can't stand to see you cry, honey you know where the world is at, get what you want with your lucky eyes!"

The girls laughed as Serena hopped on top of K's glass coffee table "You turn me on, you know your turning me, you know your turning me on! You turn me on, you know your turning me, you know your turning me on! Better wake up little sleepy head, big old world will pass us by, so many things we could do instead, get what you want with your lucky eyes!"

"Faster kill faster still pussycat, those high heels are not your friends, honey you know where the world is at, come home with me when the party ends!" Serena said as she stumbled but kept her balance on the fragile table. Everyone was laughing, but it wasn't one hundred percent a drunken joyous laughter some of it was that "Oh shit, she's going to kill herself" nervous laughter.

"Note to K…no alcohol for Serena." K said nodding as he put the vodka away.

"You turn me on, you know your turning me, you know your turning me on! You turn me on,  
you know your turning me, you know your turning me on!" she sang giggling, swaying her hips, in her mind she was only a little tipsy, to everyone else she was bombed. "Pussycat! Pussycat! Heaven knows I tried to let you go, I can't help myself you know I'm out of control, heaven knows I tried to let you go, I can't help myself I think I'm losing control! You turn me on, you know your turning me, you know your turning me on! You turn me on,  
you know your turning me, you know your turning me on!" she sang out loud before falling off the table, her foot going through it.

Darien and K ran over trying to pick her up but she just laughed and tried to push herself up. "Ow!" she giggled out "that kinda sucked…I think I cut myself." She lifted up her leg and dripping down her leg were thick rivulets of blood spilling out from a large chunk of glass in her leg. "Will you look at that? K, can you get me to a hospital please?"

K started panicking and picked up Serena. "Whoever decided not to drink, drive!"

In the hospital as they brought a giggling, humming Serena in, the nurse began to freak out, shouting "Serenity!"

Sam, Darien and Andrew were immediately fawned over before the doctors came out ushering all the nurses back to their jobs.

K sighed and chuckled as they sat around hearing what all the nurses were running around asking each other.

"Do you think we should cancel like all the nurses are asking?" K asked the three male members of the group.

"Are you kidding K?" Sam asked leaning forwards. "That was a huge chunk of glass! You saw it! No way, she won't be able to walk, let alone dance."

Andrew nodded "I agree with Sam…she won't be able to bust out a typical Serena move."

"Maybe not a back hand spring like she's known for doing." Darien piped in looking at the group from over the top of her glasses "She might just be able to pulled something off…I mean…believe in her, and trust HER decision on whether to cancel or not."

Rei nodded "I agree with Darien. She broke her ankle in the sixth grade before my aunt Sophie's fortieth surprise birthday party. She went up on stage and pulled it off with a slight hop and limp."

The doctor came out and K stood. The pair talked in hushed tones for a while before K came back, a grin on his face. "I'll tell you in the car. We'll come back in the morning."

They all nodded and followed him out, K looked almost as if in pain from holding in laughter. Once they were all in the bus Darien prodded K in the head "spill it."

"They said that they couldn't give her anything to knock her out to try and pull the glass out, but lucky for them, Serena passed out from sheer drunkenness. They were able to give her a localized anesthetic to numb the pain so she wouldn't jump around when trying to pull it out. They said they tried to wake her up, but she kept snoring at them." K said laughing. "I know it shouldn't be funny but still…" he shook his head "You are the most interesting bunch of performers I've ever managed."

Darien grinned and chuckled "What can I say? We're no Motley Crue, but we get the job done!"

Andrew glanced at Darien "did you just try and tell a joke?"

"Joke?" Darien asked looking innocent. "What type of math does the little mermaid perform in her underwear?"

"That's a little perverted…" Amy said a little shocked.

"Algae Bra!" Darien said grinning.

Sam started cracking up. "Oh my God…that's more like the old Darien we used to know. A little hyper, with really corny jokes!"

"What did you do?" Andrew asked pulling on his cousin's ponytail.

"Told him to pull his dick out of his ass and loosen up. Stop acting like an old man and act your age! Twenty-seven is to young to be all proper like her was." Sam said trying to get Andrew to let go of his hair. "LEGGO!"

"My ego!" Mina added in as they neared their hotel.

"Why does K get to sleep in his apartment while we all have to sleep in a hotel?" Michelle asked as they all got ready to leave the bus.

"Because I'm the K, that's why. Now you little shits best be going upstairs and get to bed. We have to go get Serena in the morning and decide on whether to cancel tomorrow night's show." K said as he stopped and opened the bus's door.

"K! Get me out of here!" Serena wailed the next morning as the doctor checked her over.

"I see you're not to hung over. That's good." K said ruffling the blonde's hair. "How does your leg feel? Feel up for walking?"

"I would if these assholes could understand the words coming out my mouth!" Serena said pouting. "I just want to go take a shower and see if I can dance on stage. If I can dance then I'm good! NOW GET ME OUT!"

"Alright…chill bean sprout." K said as he turned to the doctor and spoke with him in Japanese.

K turned smiling. "Alright. He'll get your clothes, while a nurse brings in the release slip, then we can hit the road!"

"Fuck sake! Finally!" Serena huffed indignantly, crossing her arms.

Serena walked up the stairs on the bus in front of K, turning to blow raspberries at the doctors.

Darien chuckled "That was a little childish don't you think?"

"So? I hurt, I'm pretty sure I stink and I blew chunks on a nurse this morning. I'm not really feeling like being Rebecca of Sunnybrook farms right now." Serena said as she looked at the back of her bandaged leg. "I look like I have a mummy's leg."

"The bandaged are to white for the "Curse of the mummy" ancient look, but maybe freshly dead…yeah." Sam prattled from his spot half asleep on the couch.

Andrew sighed from his spot on the couch. "Truth or Rumor? Rumor is spreading like wildfire around Tokyo that over night sensation "Serenity" will be canceling their concert for tonight. It seems that their lead singer, Serena, fell and got a piece of glass stuck in her leg big enough to cause panic amongst her wide spread of fans at the hospital. She reportedly had thirty stitches put into her glass to close the large gash." He looked up "I translated that from an internet web source from here in Japan. I was wondering if someone was going to leak that to the press. Here on our Japanese fan site are thousands of blogs wondering if its true. Should I post something?"

Serena shook her head no, a serious look masking her pained, bratty look. "No, we'll wait and post something after rehearsal. If I can't dance then we cancel. And that's only if I can't dance. I will go on stage with a set of crutches as long as I can dance with them." She sighed then "but damn…they make it sound as if my leg got hacked in half! Besides, I only got sixteen stitches. SERIOUSLY NOW!"

"If you would have fallen on the balcony they would have made it seemed like you tried to commit suicide Serena. It's the media. Lying is what they're good at." Michelle said rifling through the bandages and cleaning supplies they had received from the hospital. "Looks like we got enough to last us a while."

"I hope so." Serena said looking out the window as they approached the hotel.

Serena sat on a chair they had given her so she wouldn't have to stand more the necessary before the concert waiting for the boys to finish their tune up.

"Ok! GIT'ER'DONE Serena!" Andrew yelled over to Serena.

Serena got up and limped over to the center of the stage, the girls coming out. "Play Stars are Blind."

The guys nodded and Serena bobbed her head in time taking in a deep breath getting ready to see just how painful it would be.

"I don't mind spending some time just hanging here with you. 'Cause I don't find too many guys that treat me like you do!" Serena sang as she walked across the stage in a slight limp.

She stopped and nodded "Ok, play…um…play Caribbean Influence. It's the most fast pace song I have on our concert roster."

The smooth Caribbean tone played through getting faster. She nodded and began dancing, a slight twinge, nothing more as she danced in beat with it, not caring about the words right at that moment. She stopped and gave them thumbs up. "Andrew post a reply that it is us and that we're going on with the show. K, call up the radio stations and let them know we're gold. LETS GO! I WANNA SING FOR THE AUDIENCE! MOVE IT!" Serena whined jumping up and down.

"Domo Arigato Tokyo!" Serena yelled half way through the concert. She had put K to the task of being her interpreter. So what ever she said K said in Japanese like a foreign language echo.

"I just want to put the rumor to rest. Yes, I was hospitalized last night." She said as bent over pulling up the metallic pink leg warmer showing the white bandage on her calf. "I had been partying a little to hard, fell off my manager's glass table and broke it, causing a big chunk of glass to go into my leg. Luckily enough I only needed sixteen stitches, not thirty. So I wasn't hurting bad enough to come sing for all you beautiful gorgeous fans!"

After K finished translating the crowd screamed and jumped around waving signs. Serena waved and bowed "Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind, if you show me real love baby, I'll show you what this love can do!" Serena said, the crowd going crazier.

"Baby I'm crazy for you!" the audience sang along with her just as the boys began playing the more techno, nightclub version. Serenity's version of Stars are blind.

"Paris Hilton has nothing on me! I don't mind spending some time just hanging here with you. 'Cause I don't find too many guys that treat me like you do!" She walked up to the front touching her fans hands "Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride. But when I walk their talk is suicide, some people never get beyond their stupid pride! But you can see the real me inside and I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh!"

Near the end of the concert Serena was panting, limping a little more but she didn't seem to notice. "Aishiteru Tokyo!" she said laughing "I have a surprise for all of you! Can someone bring out a guitar?"

Soon as she had she turned back and smiled at her band and started playing. Andrew smiled and began adjusting his stuff to play along with her when it got to be time, Sam did the same, but Darien looked confused until Andrew leaned over and told him to just follow Serena's beat "Its "I'll cover you" from RENT. You didn't watch it with us." Andrew told him.

"I know the words. I am a music professional Andrew."

"She's coming this way. I bet she's banking on you knowing it." Sam said laughing.

Serena danced over to Darien and leaned against his side, "Live in my house I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back With one thousand kisses be my lover, I'll cover you!"

To everyone's surprise Darien sang along "Open your door I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there, I'll cover you!"

Serena smiled, obviously pleased signaling with her head for Darien to follow her with his guitar as she skipped to the front of the stage as someone was placing a microphone on him.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, A new lease you are, my love, on life, be my life!" they sang together as they danced and twirled around each other. "Just slip me on, I'll be your tenant! Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat!"

"You'll be my king and I'll be your castle!" Serena sang as she skipped to the front of the stage.

"No you'll be my queen, and I'll be your moat!" Darien sang as he came up from behind her twirling around her.

They bent so that they were inches apart "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are, my love, on life, be my life! I've longed to discover something as true as this is!"

"So with a thousand sweet kisses!" Darien sang to Serena.

"If you're cold and you're lonely!" Serena echoed.

"I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses!"

"You've got one nickel only."

"I'll cover you…"

"With a thousand sweet kisses!"

"When you're worn out and tired." Darien sang pressing his forehead against Serena's.

"I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses!"

"When you're heart has expired!"

"I'll cover you!"

Serena smiled as they hit the next note perfectly "Oh lover I'll cover you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" They straightened up so that they were closer as the song softened up "Oh lover I'll cover you…"

The audience roared to life not knowing that Darien could sing or that Serena could play the guitar. Serena laughed and pulled away from Darien's gaze waving and jumping up and down "Domo arigato Tokyo! Aishiteru!" she bowed and continued to wave as everyone left the stage.

Serena handed the glittery pink guitar back to K as she continued to limp down the hall. Once on the bus Andrew, after signing autographs Andrew looked at Serena and laughed, "I had no idea you could play!"

"Play like Darien, incredibly well!" Sam piped in.

"Oops…we didn't tell you?" Lita asked looking innocently.

Amy laughed, "She's the one who wrote all of our original songs. Mina's older brother has been teaching her since she was in the second grade. That's over eleven years of playing the guitar. She was actually playing to match Darien."

"She's a little bit better. I'm mean; its not like Serena is a Mary Sue or anything. She can't cook, she can't spell, she can't play the piano, bass, drums, she can't do math…you know? But she can dance, play guitar and sing very well." Mina said nodding.

"Stop rambling nonsensically Mina. All she means is that Serena can only play better because when she's with us or by herself, she always plays. She doesn't like playing in front of people because for her, its not second nature, dancing and singing are, but not guitar. She must have just wanted to have fun tonight. When it comes to skill, she's better because of practice. When it comes down to everything else, Darien's better because he can play just from hearing Serena play. His talent is second nature. Not to mention he's nine years older then us and has a few years in playing on Serena." Rei said pulling her high-heeled boots off.

"I just wanted to play. Stop comparing us you dip shits!" Serena said as she pulled off her leg warmers.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled as she saw the back of her blood soaked leg. "That's not kool-aid."

"K…hospital, Serena's bleeding heavily…" Sam said as he rushed to the front of the bus.


	7. Chapter Seven: Show Must Go On

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**I should have posted this earlier. On October 8, 2006 one of my best friends, Denny, was riding home with 3 other people. On their way home a drunk driver hit them in the side of the car. Denny and 2 of the 3 others were killed. So Denny, Danielle, Satan (Jesse) RIP you guys. We all love you and will miss you terribly. You know you guys are permanently in my prayers.**

**This story is for Denny because Denny had what it took to be a rock and roll guitar God and he always believed that I could be a rock singer. Denny is probably rocking out with Kurt Cobain and other rock legends up in heaven right now!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Seven: Show Must Go On**_

The doctors quickly rushed Serena into the emergency O.R. as Darien, Mina, Lita, Rei, Sam, Amy, Andrew and K raced behind them. Michelle stayed outside with her cell phone.

"What's going on? It wasn't that serious, but the bleeding won't stop." Amy said panicking.

The doctor stopped them before they could run into the room with her. He spoke quickly and quietly to K before running in with the others.

"What did he say K?" Darien asked grabbing K's shoulder as he stared through the door.

"Initially they have no idea. When they know the cause and stop the bleeding, we'll be informed." K replied sitting down.

Andrew sighed and ran his hand through his already messy blonde hair, a hand on his hip as he paced back and forth a bit.

"What the hell could have caused so much bleeding?" Michelle asked as she came back inside, cell phone in hand.

"We don't have any clue yet. They just took her in, it will probably be an hour or so before we know anything." Sam said looking up at Michelle through his shaggy brown hair.

"Were you talking to Hannah?" Rei asked Michelle.

Michelle nodded and looked down at her phone "I told her what happened. She wants to fly in. I told her no, that I would just call her with Serena's condition. She has a race tomorrow. She can't miss it. I won't let her."

Lita nodded and hugged Michelle. "They just need to hurry up in there and tell us just what the fucking hell happened."

The group sat in an awkward silence waiting for the doctor to come out.

When he did K jumped up and rushed over and spoke quickly to the doctor. He kept looking over the doctor's shoulder then back over his own shoulder at the group. He nodded and walked back to the group scratching his head, shaking it.

"Well?" Darien asked standing up, hands shoved into his pockets.

"They said that the skin tore. And I mean a nasty rip, it tore through muscle until it hit a vane or something in her leg and tore through it, blood…" K shook his head and sighed. "They said if we would have come in any later, or if she would've ignored the pain any longer, she would've basically bled to death."

"Stupid Serena." Rei hissed "Just like her to ignore the obvious pain and keep doing whatever the hell she wanted to. Damn stuck up son of a bitch."

"Now Rei, that isn't fare!" Amy said, "Serena just wanted to perform for the audience. She believes in the saying, "the show must go on" and you know that! It was probably worth the risk to the stubborn ass!"

"See, you agree that she is a stubborn ass!" Rei said waving at the door they took Serena through.

"Only as much as you are!" Lita said getting into the argument.

"You're one to talk!" Rei turned her anger to Lita.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei grinned, "It means lady Amazon, that you are a freaking tall freak of nature!"

Lita ground her teeth and growled before launching herself at Rei "BITCH!"

Sam, K, Andrew, Darien and Mina stared at the two wrestling girls as Amy jumped up on a chair trying to avoid them as Michelle started gritting her teeth.

"STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Michelle yelled as Andrew and K wrestled the two scrapping girls away from each other. "Stop fighting. This isn't a time to fight, and it's a stupid fucking reason to fight to! I mean come on! You guys have been best friends forever and you know Serena's personality type. I've only known her for close to a year and I know how she is. Don't get angry to cover up feelings of guilt, sadness or whatever! Serena made her choice, how were any of us supposed to know just how badly she would end up hurting herself?"

Andrew nodded "Michelle's right. No one is to blame. Serena looked just as shocked when she saw the blood coming through her bandage. I'm disappointed in you two for getting so worked up about it."

Rei and Lita looked down as if their parents had just lectured them. "I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"Good. Now, get along!" Michelle said sitting down. "We just have to wait until we can go see her."

Serena was lying in the sterile hospital bed, her arm thrown over her eyes the IV pulling at the skin. She ignored the sounds of people marching down the hall, the birds outside her window; her main focus was the pain in her leg.

She looked up though as heard her door slamming open. "SERENA!" she looked up and saw Mina launching herself at the bed. Serena smiled and tried to sit up a bit against the pillows. "Hey knuckle heads."

"Hey Serena." Andrew said hugging her. "Brought you some flowers. Rita told me girls like to get flowers when they're in the hospital." He said as he set the rose on the table.

"How you feeling?" K asked as he sat next to her.

Serena sighed, "I feel like hell. My leg hurts so freaking bad. Worst part is, I don't know if everything is alright because I can't understand one freaking word he was muttering on."

K smirked and patted her hand "don't worry Serena. I talked to the doc before he let us in here. He said that everything is fine. They were able to get the bleeding to stop, gave you fresh stitches…but…you aren't allowed to dance for the next three to four months. Don't worry. I called the boss and he is calling everyone right now as we speak to discuss rescheduling. You're the biggest thing since Madonna honey, everyone wants you to sing for them, so I'm sure they won't mind giving you some time."

"That's the last time I drink." Serena sighed and rubbed her face. "When can I leave?"

K laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "well…I have good news and bad news. Good news is, is that you can leave tomorrow. Bad news is…well…you have to stay here in Tokyo for the next few months so that the doctors can keep an eye on your leg. Serena you tore the muscles in your leg. The boss man agrees, he told us to start working on the next album while we're here. Waste no time, you know? So we'll be shacking up in the Terran studios here in Tokyo, you know…starting work on album number two."

Serena nodded "let me guess…crutches?"

K chuckled and nodded "yeah, crutches."

"Beautiful. Just bloody beautiful." Serena sighed and rubbed her eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight: Bring The Heat

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Author's Note: I wrote "Insight" and "Final Fantasy" when I was in the ninth grade. I was suicidally depressed. :P sorry if its kind of rough.**_

**I should have posted this earlier. On October 8, 2006 one of my best friends, Denny, was riding home with 3 other people. On their way home a drunk driver hit them in the side of the car. Denny and 2 of the 3 others were killed. So Denny, Danielle, Satan (Jesse) RIP you guys. We all love you and will miss you terribly. You know you guys are permanently in my prayers.**

**This story is for Denny because Denny had what it took to be a rock and roll guitar God and he always believed that I could be a rock singer. Denny is probably rocking out with Kurt Cobain and other rock legends up in heaven right now!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Eight: Bring The Heat**_

Serena sat in the spinning computer chair; earphones covering her ears as she listened to the guys try to write beats to go with some of her lyrics. She sighed agitatedly and leaned forward. She pressed the button that let her speak over the microphone into the sound studio.

"Darien try the acoustic guitar." Serena suggested. Darien looked up towards the tinted glass and gave her a thumbs up. "Will do boss lady!" he said grinning as he got up to plug in and tune the acoustic.

Serena spun in the chair using one of her crutches instead of her feet seeing as she couldn't use her feet. She smiled bobbing her head. "Soulful techno. Nice…hmm…goes good with the other beats that we've been writing." She sat up and pressed the little button "that's perfect! I love the acoustic with this song. Keep going!"

The short, chubby studio manager bobbed his head in beat sitting next to Serena "you have a good ear girly." He said smiling.

"I better. I'm the front woman of this band. If it sounds bad and I didn't do anything to help it sound better I'm not worth the hype. My last CD sounded so Paris Hilton because I let the studio producer do everything. This is all my personality, you know? Its bouncy, something you can definitely dance with and sing along with. It also has the heavy bass and subtle darkness that goes along with the emotional pain I felt when I was writing these lyrics. I love it, truly adore it!" Serena said smiling as she pushed the slider up on the bass. "Perfect. When this goes to editing I want a sick ass heavy bass."

"You make my heart flutter with just how brilliant you are!" the chubby said laughing. "Absolutely brilliant. You'll hit a triple platinum with this one it the first day!"

"That would be a lovely dream." Serena said as she listened to the men play her lyrics coming to life as Darien sang them.

"I've been down that awful road to hell. I remember the sights I remember the awful visions. I remember looking at the pills, reaching for the knives. I almost went through with it a couple times but I remained alive. I remember what my friends would say. None of them were happy. I the love of my life was disappointed. But I remained alive just to see what life would bring. Hopefully something good." Darien sang gently as he read through the lyrics, his eyebrows furrowed together at the words as he played the long instrumental solo.

"Suicide is nothing great just overly populized. Nothing glamorous. Just stupid and selfish. I should know because I remained alive. But this is just my insight." Darien finished as he looked up to the glass.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew asked grabbing the lyrics sheet.

Serena pushed the button and laughed. "Its called "Insight". I wrote that in the ninth grade. I was still a little bummed out about still looking like a twelve-year-old boy. I was kind of pissed off. My friend Kat helped me write it, she kept the notebook, I called her up and had her send it to me. I have tons of poems and stuff similar. Some are gory and I don't want to bring those up, some are pleasant. I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"I think Poe would be proud." Sam said reading the words.

"I have a better one. Darien, flip to page sixty-nine. Switch back to the electric. Andrew, synth it up with violin sounds, just play with it, I'll tell you what I think." Serena said before letting go of the switch.

"Final Fantasy?" Darien said reading the title as they began to play.

Serena listened as they played, smiling. She began humming along with it bobbing her head "round, round, round we go on a fantasy carousel. They sky is painted purples, oranges and blues. My heart sings with joy, the joy of a child as the animals on the carousel go up and down. The light of a smiling baby's face matches the beauty of a sunset or sunrise when within your lover's arms. An embrace that is comforting like a blanket and a fire during a cold winter's night in which the moon reflects on the snow like a bunch of sparkling diamonds."

She heard the sweet screech of the guitar and bass, as it played in sync with the violin sound and the upbeat techno thump.

"It's a final fantasy of a child going from three to nine to fifteen to forty in the blink of an eye. Grow up slowly with a smile on your face and a dream on mind. The carousel is spinning the animals are racing. The children and adults are smiling and having fun living out their dreams. It's just a final fantasy. The final fantasy is you and me. The final fantasy is the dream we have. Sure the rest is beautiful but the best dream of all is the thought of you and me on our wedding day when my dream will come true as a final fantasy. You and me and out final fantasy." Serena sang softly rocking her head in time, closing her eyes.

"That's beautiful Serena. When did you right that?" Sam asked.

"Um…well…" Serena stuttered out. "I wrote that um…before last Christmas."

"Gotcha!" Andrew said waving his hand back and forth.

Darien looked at the glass as if he could see Serena on the other side of the dark tinted window, a small smile playing on his lips. "Get over yourself!" Serena growled indignantly. "Oh Andrew, did we get an e-mail back from the owners of the NSync music? Mina keeps hounding me. She wanted me to sing, "Bringing the Noise." I just want them to answer us back, hopefully no, so that she'll shut the hell up." Serena asked.

"Luckily for you they said that even though it would be great…uh…publicity for their main "I'm going to rape small children just like Michael" wannabe, Justin Timberlake, they said no." Andrew said smirking.

"Andrew! It's bad for anyone in the music biz to comment on M.J.! There was no…ok there was proof, but the man has freakish nose powers to make the embarrassment go away. So shut up. I don't want it blasted everywhere that our band condones actions the creepy nose man may or may not have done…what the hell is with that nose? Now that's all I can think about. Damn!" Serena said pulling off the head phones "take a break guys, I need to piss like a fucking race horse!"

"Eloquent." Sam said chuckling.

"She's a winner Darien." Andrew said patting his friend on the back.

Darien grinned, "I know. You should love a person, not in spite or their faults, but because of their faults. They wouldn't be them without it. Which is why it pisses me off that girls think they can change us because they don't like something about us."

"Well, they would get along with the fact they both go off into random rants." Sam said as he set his guitar down.

"Some of the similarities are spooky." Andrew added laughing.


	9. Chapter Nine: She’s a Maniac!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**I should have posted this earlier. On October 8, 2006 one of my best friends, Denny, was riding home with 3 other people. On their way home a drunk driver hit them in the side of the car. Denny and 2 of the 3 others were killed. So Denny, Danielle, Satan (Jesse) RIP you guys. We all love you and will miss you terribly. You know you guys are permanently in my prayers.**

**This story is for Denny because Denny had what it took to be a rock and roll guitar God and he always believed that I could be a rock singer. Denny is probably rocking out with Kurt Cobain and other rock legends up in heaven right now!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Nine: She's a Maniac!**_

"BOREDOM!" Serena whined as her head thumped repeatedly on K's kitchen table.

"This has got to be what hell is like. Stuck with Serena in an unfamiliar town when she can't be singing and dancing." Rei mumbled grumpily.

Lita and Michelle, who were the closest, sniggered at Rei's comment.

"When do I go get these fucking stitches out K?" Serena asked for the tenth time in the past two days.

K sighed as he cleaned his gun "one month which translates into four weeks which translates into thirty days."

"Wah…it's going to take forever." Serena whined as she thumped her head into the table again.

"Oh my God, let her at least do karaoke! She doesn't even have to dance! Just take her to a fucking karaoke bar! For the love of God K! For all our sanities!" Rei begged.

Serena's head shot up. "Nani? Karaoke? K-kun! PLEASE? ONEGAI?"

Darien chuckled "well at least she's picking up a little Japanese." He said to Andrew who was watching, but not understanding, a Japanese soap opera.

"NO! YOSHI! DON'T LEAVE RYOKO FOR YUKI!" Sam and Andrew cried out together, hugging each other.

Darien laughed and sighed "to much anime for the knuckle heads."

"Darien so cruel!" Andrew said pouting.

"The girls too. All they watch are Gravitation reruns. I'm starting to have weird yaoi dreams about Kumagoro and the others. Especially since in Gravitation the main character's manager acts and looks just like ours…not to mention they're both named K!" Darien said mussing his hair.

"OoooOooo! Yaoi dreams from the pretty boy!" Sam said mischievously.

"HENTAI ECCHI!" Mina screeched, giggling as she pointed at Darien.

"Darien is pervert!" Lita said feigning disgust while curling up with Mina.

"To much yaoi and yuri!" Amy said covering her mouth.

"To much Japan…Japan overload!" Darien said clutching his heart.

K's eye twitched. "Maybe I should take you guys out. You're all getting cabin fever."

"HYPER ACTIVITY!" Sam corrected him.

Rei, Lita and Mina posed "CHIBI KITTY HYPER POWER!"

Mina clung to Lita "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DOCTOR!"

"Irk…" was all K could manage before Mina tackled him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAFFLE!" Mina said, mockingly chocking him.

"I'll call room service for some waffles! Just get off of me please!" K said looking horrified and scared.

Darien sighed and laughed, shaking his head "Oh my God. What did I get myself into? Jesus Christ…I'm going around the world with a bunch of hyperactive babies. Ugh…"

Rei snuck into the kitchen and raided the fridge. "JOLT!"

K was finally able to get Mina off of him. He rolled over "NO! NO JOLT! NO! PUT DOWN THE LIQUIFIED CAFFEINE!"

Rei pouted and hugged the Jolt can to her chest. "My Jolt." She pouted.

"No winning…" he said shaking his head. "No winning…need vacation."

"Poor K-kun." Serena said patting him on the head. "K-kun needs karaoke."

"K-kun needs a raise and break from you guys." K said, muffled into his arms.

"Get up K-kun." Serena said poking him with her crutch. "Up!"

Michelle smiled. "Maybe we should go out and let them sing it off eh K?"

K nodded in agreement. "Make them calm down."

About one o'clock in the morning K was finally able to relax at his apartment, all the good little rock stars and back up dancers were tucked in for the night. "Soon…soon we will be going to Sweden, then Rome. No more Japan, no more cabin fever induced crazies."

Serena lay on the table as they cut off the stitches on her leg. K smiled "Its healed up nicely I would say. The doc says that you can dance, but nothing to hyper active. Just running back and forth across the stage basically. He says by the time we get to Rome, you dance like you used to. Just keep exercising it so that the muscles don't stiffen and make it painful to move or dance."

"OK K!" Serena said hopping off the table, grabbing her sunglasses and Kumagoro hat, she hugged the doctor and ran down the hall. "FREEDOM!"

The doctor looked at K and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just glad I'm not in love with her." K said laughing.

((I'm tired and it's making me hyper. Can you tell?))


	10. Chapter Ten: If You’ll Be My Prince

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Author's Note: The type of techno music Serena plays is absolutely nothing like Daft Punk, Eiffel 65, Paul Oakenfold or anyone like that. Her sound is very similar to smile.dk especially their song butterfly.**_

**I should have posted this earlier. On October 8, 2006 one of my best friends, Denny, was riding home with 3 other people. On their way home a drunk driver hit them in the side of the car. Denny and 2 of the 3 others were killed. So Denny, Danielle, Satan (Jesse) RIP you guys. We all love you and will miss you terribly. You know you guys are permanently in my prayers.**

**This story is for Denny because Denny had what it took to be a rock and roll guitar God and he always believed that I could be a rock singer. Denny is probably rocking out with Kurt Cobain and other rock legends up in heaven right now!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Ten: If You'll Be My Prince**_

Serena stood under the hot water of her shower, thinking. She sighed and tilted her head down letting the water blast the back of her neck. "I'm so confused…" she whispered to herself. She felt the familiar painful tug at her heart as she thought of Darien again. "He says he truly loves me, but does he? Does he truly?"

She turned off the water and climbed out. She took her towel that she had lying on the counter and wiped off the mirror. She looked at herself in the hazy fogged mirror and touched her reflection gently.

She smiled and laughed gently. She was an international pop star. She had a platinum album hanging on her wall in her penthouse apartment back in LA. "Serena, so much has changed…yet so much hasn't. Just look at you. You're the same ole diva from Ohio, long blonde hair, perky boobs…thinking of which…I must find a better bra to wear on stage, these puppies bounce to much…wait…what was I talking about…that's right…my sudden rise as a star…I'm only a year or so out of high school…and look at me. Pop super sensation."

Serena laughed at herself bitterly. "You sound like you're going crazy Serena. Not only are you talking to yourself but your train of thought and speech pattern make no sense."

She reached over for her blow dryer and started drying off her hair for the concert that night.

Serena jumped and twirled. Spun and dipped making the young fans scream as the moon added light onto her stage. She smiled and looked up at the sky. They were having the concert just outside the Roman Coliseum.

The lights were blinding, bright neon colors with flashing strobes in time with the heavy bass and beat that the men were thumping out. It looked like a raver nightclub up on stage. She smiled; knowing that the shiny metallic outfits they wore would accentuate all the colors and light on the stage even as the fog from the fog machine dulled it. And it was like this at every concert.

The six girls had dragged the four men around Rome where they had noticed that Serena's concert clothing were becoming the raging style. "God, I thought they were always so tacky." Serena had said as they looked up at the mannequin dressed in blue and silver, the one next to it dressed in green and silver.

But now as she looked out at the audience, so many of them were wearing her pants or her shirts, and not just her concert shirts. It was the greatest feeling in her life to see just how much of an impact she was truly making on the world.

"Grazie Roma! Roccia e rullo!" Thank you Rome! Rock and roll! She yelled bowing. The fact that she was at least trying to speak Italian made the audience even firmer fans. She laughed and waved.

She blew kisses as she turned to leave the stage with everyone else. She stopped then turned and smiled "Cerchi il nostro nuovo album per venire verso l'esterno l'anno prossimo!" Look for our new album to come out next year!

Serena sat on the bus lifting up the wide, shiny, pleated pink cloth that was connected to her silver pants at the knee to check on the back of her leg.

"How does it feel?" Darien asked sitting next to her, handing her a Fiji water bottle.

She gently traced the pink scar and smiled "it twinges from time to time, but nothing horrendous. Its not like how it was in Sweden."

Darien nodded and smiled "that's good. You had us worried there for a while. We weren't sure if you'd ever be able to dance again like you did on stage tonight."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his sweaty, matted brown hair. "I'm glad she could. Damn, did you see how many kids were trying to sneak past security to try and see us…well…her?" he asked smiling.

"Serenity, biggest thing since processed cheese!" Mina said as she stretched out on the couch, a small smile on her exhausted, angelic features.

Rei turned on her Akon CD "smack that!" she said dancing.

Amy groaned rubbing her feet. "Are you immortal and impervious to pain? Jesus…my feet hurt so fucking bad!"

"I would still be dancing if my leg was throbbing right now." Serena said chugging her water.

"Yeah, but you are Miss Dance, Dance Revolution Queen Sere." Lita said laughing.

"Weenies." Michelle taunted as she danced with Rei sandwiched between her and a laughing Andrew.

"Hey! Serena Winston is not a weenie nor is she chicken shit, or a pussy!" Serena declare as she hopped up and popped her favorite techno CD in and started dancing and grinding with Andrew who didn't look like he even wanted to complain one bit.

"Nope, not chicken shit at all." Andrew said grinning as he held Serena's hips.

Darien smiled as he realized that it was some of the ruff stuff they hadn't mixed properly yet. But when a song came on he didn't recognize he looked at Serena. It had a fast, almost oriental sounding beat to it. The song had lots of bass, something that would go well on either a DDR machine or a nightclub.

"What's this one?" Darien asked her.

"Oh, um…heh" Serena stuttered blushing. "Uh…actually I played around with all of your instruments while I was bored. Sakano, the chubby guy, was still in there and he recorded it. Do you like it?"

Darien nodded as Andrew laughed "This is the perfect style for the new album Serena, forget the classy, dark violins, we'll hit up the Japan, anime sound!"

"Do you have lyrics?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded and grabbed her notebook and started the song over. "They're really rough, I still have to work on them." She admitted as she waited for the long opening to hit the heavier bass line "Its just a silly fantasy, I'm afraid to wake." She sang lightly as he voice melted almost perfectly with the song "Its just a silly fantasy hidden in the shade of my mind." The song progressed as she started singing "But her I stand on stage, microphone in hand. Can you hear them calling? Can you hear them screaming my name? Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm going to Paris, London, Rome and Madrid to sing beneath the neon light. Whoa yeah, yeah I'm going to be world famous! Just wait and see! Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah see you mama, see you papa! Whoa, whoa yeah! I can hear them screaming my name; I can feel the neon lights, so here I come world get ready for me! Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!" the song thumped on for a little while longer then faded out.

"Serena!" Michelle cooed as she tackled her friend "that was bloody brilliant!"

Rei laughed "you always did get your best inspiration from Japanese techno."

"Its what has made her so great when it comes to song writing." Lita added before Rei's comment could be taken foully.

"Seriously Serena, that was awesome. You wrote that not that long ago? I love it, it really screams what your mind has evolved into because you have become world famous. This will be your best album out of any album you make I'm sure." Sam said trying to pry an obviously drunk Michelle off of Serena "And why is Michelle already drunk?"

"Today is her and Hannah's anniversary." Mina said sitting down where Michelle had just occupied.

"Maybe you should have stayed in high school longer Mina. Great grammar." Rei said sarcastically.

"The tampon is supposed to go in your pussy not you ass Rei." Mina hissed out at her black haired friend.

"Shut up! I downloaded smile.dk onto this CD!" Serena hissed turning up the stereo.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Andrew asked arching his eyebrow.

"Serena's source of MAIN INSPIRATION!" Mina said laughing. "She loves smile.dk. They sound so J-pop when in all reality they are considered Dutch-Pop or whatever."

"Listen to their song butterfly and you'll definitely understand." Amy said pushing the button to the song butterfly.

They heard the harp that immediately switched the oriental sound.

"Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai?" Serena sang dancing on the couch.

Andrew snorted laughing "Oh my God!"

Sam just chuckled "yup, definitely screams, "Serena, sing me" doesn't it now?"

"It suits her personality. We should see if they're still together and get them to do a concert or more with us since they are Serena's soul of inspiration." Darien said.

"No can do kiddies!" K announced from the front of the bus. "The boss man wants you guys to wait until at least your third album before they pair you up with anybody. He doesn't want you to coattail anyone's success."

Serena sat and pouted. "Pooh!"

"Pooh?" Andrew began laughing again.

"Looks like Michelle had a drinking buddy." Lita said poking Andrew in the head.

Serena looked over at Darien as the song lyrics floated through her head. "Are you my samurai Darien?" Serena asked herself quietly under the noise of Andrew laughing.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Start of Something

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note:_ The song she sings in the first part is called "The Pie Song". One of my friends was annoying me in the ninth grade to sing something so I quickly jotted this down and sang it. It got a lot of laughs. I was being sarcastic and they loved it. Go figure.**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Start of Something**_

Serena sighed and looked over her shoulder as the boys tuned their instruments. Her eyes once again strayed to Darien.

"Ass." She mumbled to herself as she watched his sweaty body lean over his guitar fiddling with the strings tuning it to the right pitches, his midnight hair fell into his eyes, his long talented fingers ran through it, pushing it out of his face.

Ever since they left Hong Kong Darien had turned back into the Darien she had first fallen for, easy to laugh, easy to smile. He always had something to say that was either funny or corny, he wasn't brooding, grumpy or negative.

Serena sighed once again humming a few bars into the microphone. "I'm getting tired of standing!" she sang "beneath the hot lights. I need some water! Oh yeah!"

Andrew looked up from his keyboard laughing. "Serena, just start singing to tune up your voice."

Serena laughed and took the rock star pose "YEAH! WHAT DO YOU LIKE? I LIKE PIE! WHAT DO YOU LIKE? I LIKE PIE! WHAT DO WE LIKE? WE LIKE PIE! PIE IS GOOD FOR US!" Serena sang dancing like an idiot across the stage. "PIE CAN HAVE APPLES! PIE CAN BE SWEET! PIE CAN BE ANYTHING YOU WANT IT TO BE! BUT WE'RE JUST HAPPY TO HAVE PIE! YAY PIE!"

"You are a fucking crack head." Sam said laughing.

"Thank you!" Serena replied bowing.

Serena sat by the men as two workers came walking across the stage, arguing about black endowment. Serena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm just saying dude! You know what they say, once you go black…" The black worker started to say when Serena cut him off.

"You're babies on crack." She said smiling.

"Excuse me?" The baffled white worker asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Once you go black you want your test results back!" Serena said grinning widely, obviously amused by pissing these men off "or was it once you go black you want your dignity back?"

"SERENA!" Andrew said, eyes wide.

"What? I'm not putting a black brother down, 'cause you know what they say about white folk, "once you go white a trailers in sight." I heard it on a cartoon Hannah had me watch once." She said looking sad.

"Sorry." Sam said waving at the guys, giving Serena a dirty look.

"What? I am not being negative! I heard it on a cartoon!"

Sam shook his head laughing, "that was fucking great, but did you have to say that out loud, to a black man?"

"What you think I wanted to hear about how big his cock was?" She asked as she lay down, hands resting on her stomach. "NO! So I had to say something to shut him up. I would've been just as pissed if some white cracker had been bragging about Nascar or his large bank account. I JUST DON'T CARE!"

Darien was snorting, "Piñatas, I personally love the concept of beating the shit out of something and getting candy in return! Its pure genius and kicks ass!"

Serena quickly rolled over "TACOS AND FUCKING CHALLUPAS!"

"Mm, mm good!" Darien said chuckling as he strummed his guitar.

"Do I want to know?" K asked as he came out.

"It is called, dear K, Neurotically Yours! It's a funny online cartoon about a foul mouthed squirrel!" Serena said nodding her head.

K sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his long blonde ponytail. "Jesus."

Serena looked over her shoulder at Darien and grinned laughing. "Ugh, I love annoying our manager."

Darien played out a little tune and grinned, chuckling.

"SO! What did you want K?" Sam asked ignoring the two obliviously love sick idiots.

"I came to pick up the singer so that she could get dressed for the concert and let you boys do whatever it is you do to get ready for a concert…including reassuring yourselves that you have large enough testicles to put on body glitter!" K grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"K, we live in body glitter by now. Our balls can't drop any further." Andrew piped in as he finished setting up his keyboard for the show that night.

"Tonight is our last show of the tour, can you believe it?" Amy asked as she applied the blue glitter to her face.

"Not as much as I can believe that we have to wear different colors tonight." Lita said putting on green makeup.

"I think it's appropriate though." Michelle said as she finished applying her turquoise glitter lipstick. "My favorite color is aquamarine, Rei likes red, Lita likes green, Mina likes gold, Amy likes blue and our fearless leader loves her pink."

Rei looked up from the mirror holding red, Amy looked up holding blue and Mina looked up holding gold. Serena walked in clad in her bellbottom outfit, metallic pink and shiny silver everywhere from the silver gems at the corner of her eyes to the shiny pink lipstick and eye shadow. "What about fearless leader?"

"Nothing I just think its neat how we each have differentiating colors for each of our outfits instead of all pink, black and silver like you. Thinking of different colors…what did you do to the boys?" Michelle said as she bent over to pull on her platform sneakers that each of the girls would be wearing.

"Think of their normal outfits, subtract the pink and blue and silver. That's it!" Serena said nodding as she double tied her black, silver and pink sneakers.

Serena stood holding hands with her friends as Darien, Sam and Andrew rocked out getting the crowd warmed up. Darien grabbed the microphone and waved to the crowd "Hey everyone! Boy are we glad to be back here in England!" The crowd cheered. "Well, you guys get a treat! As you can tell, there is still pink everywhere but Serenity herself has decided that the group needed to evolve! So, we are definitely incorporating her old style together. If you guys didn't know, Serenity was originally in a girl group called the "Sailor Scouts". So here tonight I would like to introduce them and the newest member!" The crowd cheered if not a little confused.

"Mina the golden goddess! AKA Sailor Venus!" Darien yelled as Mina came running out wearing all gold from her makeup to her halter top to her silver and gold flares to her silver and gold platform sneakers.

"Amy the genius! AKA Sailor Mercury!" Amy came walking out waving and grinning wearing a silver and cobalt blue version of Mina's outfit.

"Rei the firebrand! AKA Sailor Mars!" Rei did a back handspring out onto the stage her black hair flying around her body wearing a red and silver version of the other girl's outfits.

Darien motioned to Lita who came out in a green and silver version of the costume "Lita the protector! AKA Sailor Jupiter!"

"And the newest member! Michelle the kind! AKA Sailor Neptune!" Michelle came running out in a turquoise version of the costume.

The lights went out all together as the girls posed, pink, purple and blue lights began dancing on the fog that was coming from the center of the stage as it opened up.

"And of course the beautiful Serenity herself! The original Sailor Moon!" Darien said into his microphone as Serena was raised from the center of the stage dressed in a metallic pink baby tee with silver wings embroidered on the back, a silver crescent moon embroidered on the front, a black fishnet shirt was under the baby tee, both barely covered her tummy in which you could see the dangly belly button ring hanging above her metallic silver pants which hugged her legs tightly down to her knees where metallic pink cloth flared out in an elegant pleat to stop above her back, pink and silver sneakers.

She looked up and smiled her hair was hanging loose around her, streaked with silver and pink. She gently tapped her shiny pink microphone that hung around her ear as the music intensified.

The girls began to dance and Serena danced right in front of them "Thanks Darien, I can take it from here." She said as coyly as she could over her shoulder into the microphone.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Dance! Dance! Dance!" She sang getting into Caribbean Influence.

"Sing to the stars and twirl!

Never forget to live

As life takes over

Leading you to early

Insanity.

Come with me!

Follow my lead and

Dance the night away!

Relax and remember to love

Look at the stars and remember

Where your are.

Family and friends

Should be your first priority!

Never forget who you are!

Take a break and sing with me

I will lead you for eternity.

Sway with the beats of the

Caribbean trees. Dance in the

Waves and never fall back into

Oblivion.

Stressful ties should be cut, this isn't

The matrix so turn around and really

See where you are and stomp right out…

Family and friends

Should be your first priority!

Never forget who you are!

Take a break and sing with me

I will lead you for eternity.

Sway with the beats of the

Caribbean trees. Dance in the

Waves and never fall back into

Oblivion."

The crowd was roaring as they continued with the song from the original album. But Serena wasn't happy and as the concert started coming to a close Serena took the biggest risk she could.

Serena laughed and bowed. "I know you guys are confused why everything is changing…well the truth is…is that these aren't really the songs I wanted to release…these songs are so…Paris Hilton, not me, never me. So I decided to do a one eighty with this group. We're going to be who we always should've been! The real Serenity! The real musician who strived for stardom since childhood!" She said as she approached the girls and wrapped her arms around their shoulders "Best friends! And the music we always wanted to play all along. I know you guys might not like it, but it isn't about the dollar signs for us! It never has been! It's all about the music! So, this is the end of the Bubblegum Tour and the beginning of a new life for Serenity!"

"And don't worry, the blonde princess hear will still be the only singer!" Mina said laughing waving around the peace sign.

Serena walked to the front of the stage and posed just as the lights shut off one more time. The fog once again rose from the stage, only this time pink and purple shone darkly through the fog along with a fast strobe silhouetting Serena's figure.

Twin purple and pink light twirled and danced across the stage serving as the only other light as Andrew laid into the finished version of Serena's song "Star Dreamer!"

The song sounded loud with the pulsing, heavy bass and the fast guitar playing in time with the almost oriental sounding synth.

"Its just a silly fantasy, I'm afraid to wake." All six girls sang lightly in a heavy contrast to the pulsing beat. "Its just a silly fantasy hidden in the shade of my mind." Their voices picked up closer to the beat as Serena danced front and center.

"But here I stand on stage, microphone in hand." Serena belted out solo, her voice deeper and more natural sounding than it had with the first songs "Can you hear them calling? Can you hear them screaming my name? Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!" he voice echoed across the stadium as the audience temporarily seemed stunned by this extreme contrast in styles.

"I'm going to Paris, London, Rome and Madrid to sing beneath the neon light. Whoa yeah, yeah I'm going to be world famous!" The audience began screaming going even wilder, if it was possible as Serena danced across the stage showing her true colors as an artist. "Just wait and see!"

Victor and K stood off stage watching and listening to everything. "Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah see you mama, see you papa! Whoa, whoa yeah! I can hear them screaming my name; I can feel the neon lights, so here I come world get ready for me! Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Victor turned and looked at K, pleased. "K, I owe so much to Hannah for showing this girl to us. And I'm glad you talked me into letting her have her friends in the band, I mean look at the audience, they look near tears. They're bigger then any band could have ever been! I wasn't sure just how well this new sound would work out, but just look!"

The audience looked like they wanted to rush the stage as the pushed and moved against each other like carp in an overcrowded stream.

Serena held back her tears as she saw how the audience loved the new sound. "Oh my God guys! You have no idea how much this means to me that you would love this new sound so much. I wasn't sure but you sure proved me and everybody else wrong! You are the best fans a person could ask for! But if it wasn't for Venus, Neptune, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter I wouldn't have even gotten this far. And I would never be on this stage before you tonight if it wasn't for my back up band, the true heart and soul of Serenity. Sam the former Ethics college professor, Andrew the former math college professor and Darien my former college music professor. All three of them have become very dear to me and well…they made Serenity even better!"

She turned and hugged all three of them. "Give them a shout for being so comfortable with their sexuality to wear body glitter!" Mina yelled clapping.

Once again the audience went nuts.

"This is the start of something even bigger and better." Darien said clapping Serena on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Vibrations

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note:_ Try writing a good humor love story while listening to the Crusnik song from Trinity Blood. IT REALLY FUCKS YOU UP!!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Vibrations**_

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked, her fist holding down the intercom button between the sound booth and the recording booth. She was in the recording booth looking through the dark tinted glass at Darien who was sitting looking tired and haggard as he played his guitar.

"Come on Serena, that was good! Especially when it feels like my fingers are going to fall off!" He whined.

"Keep playing until they do fall off. Darien! Damn it man! I know you can do better! Why are you giving me seventy percent?" She asked as she tapped her pink and purple and black HIM vans together.

They were officially back in LA in the HQ for Terran Productions recording their second album. They had been back for about three weeks from tour taking a week to recuperate and Serena, after seeing how excited their fans had been, had been working them over like a slave driver.

Darien sighed and played as if he were on stage. Serena smiled and nodded as she let him play through then stopped the recording. "Perfect Darien! You can take a break now and put those fingers on ice!"

Andrew came in after Darien and warmed up before working as hard as he could record his parts of the song.

Serena sat with her production manager, Jingo, with headphones on both of their heads, bobbing in time with the music.

"Its like smile.dk in some instances, but kinda like Sarah Brightman also." Jingo told her smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I love Sarah Brightman and smile.dk is one of my biggest influences." She said smirking.

Sam gently dipped his hands into the warm water with aloe and jasmine bath salts mixed in, Darien sitting across from him doing the same. "Damn…she's running us hard."

Darien smirked "with the way the crowd looked, would you expect anything less than two hundred percent output from Serena when it came from singing?"

Sam shook his head as Andrew placed cool compresses on his wrists. "Carpel tunnel here I come!"

They heard Serena's warm up song sound loud over the loud speakers singing Sarah Brightman's "Deliver Me".

"But then again Darien, she only give one thousand percent. We're lacking in talent in comparison to her voice." Sam said smirking.

"Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.

All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me?"

Michelle sat there singing along with the song. "Ugh, I love that song. It would be a perfect wedding song!"

"To bad people are assholes and won't allow gay marriage." Mina said as she tied a red bow in her hair using the window's reflection as a window.

"Same as Roe v. Wade." Amy said as she laid the newspaper down on the table.

"Its just a silly fantasy, I'm afraid to wake.

It's just a silly fantasy hidden in the shade of my mind.

But here I stand on stage, microphone in hand.

Can you hear them calling?

Can you hear them screaming my name?

Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!

I'm going to Paris, London, Rome and Madrid to sing beneath the neon light.

Whoa yeah, yeah I'm going to be world famous!

Just wait and see!

Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah see you mama, see you papa!

Whoa, whoa yeah!

I can hear them screaming my name; I can feel the neon lights,

So here I come world get ready for me! Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"It must be nice being able to have that kinda talent." Rei said sarcastically as she heard Serena sing over the speaker.

"Rei! Seriously! Lay off!" Lita said from her position on the couch. "You made the same decision the rest of us made. We all decided to drop the group as soon as we went to college. But this was the real deal to Serena so she never gave up. She deserves this chance!"

Rei sneered and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't see why we have to be back up dancers!"

"We sing some." Amy pointed out.

"She's just jealous because it isn't her in the spot light. Remember Rei, Serena did this with just a recording of a song and her own will and tenacity. Lay off of her and stop being so bitchy! She introduced you as one of her best friends on stage. This is a shitty was to pay her back; she acknowledged each of us, to our surprise as valuable members. You, me, Lita and Amy all decided against Serena's wishes to drop the girl group thing and do "The Reasonable, Realistic Thing"!" Mina hissed at Rei tired of her bitchiness.

Rei sighed as she heard Serena try and perfect the song by singing it over and over again. "We should have listened to her."

"We might not be here where we are if we would have stayed together though." Amy said logically. "She always had the power behind her voice even if she didn't have the looks. We all matured faster. Rei, you and Mina were always considered the prettiest out of all of us, but Serena always had the voice."

Sam looked up "I know we may be the new guys, but…shouldn't you guys just be happy that she didn't shut you out of your lives and ride this alone with different people. I mean…she hired you six as her backup dancers and backup singers and hired three college professors as her band because she believed we would be best for this group and it's the group that is important as well as each other."

Andrew smirked and wiped a finger under his eye mock sniffling "Beautiful man!"

The tense vibe in the room broke into fits of giggles as Rei sighed and looked out the window at the LA scene below. "You're right. DAMN! I hate it but all of you are right…I am happy for her. Seriously, just a little envious…but who knows…we may become stars out of this as well."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Piñata

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Author's Note: I'll definitely remember to make a post about the con at the end of the month. I'll even try and remember to post pictures of my friend and me at my cosplay. Com profile so you guys can see!! AH! I'm so freaking excited. Hopefully there will be tons of cute gay guys!**_

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Piñata**_

Poke.

"Taco…"

Poke.

"Taco…"

Poke.

"Taco…"

K looked down at the small blonde that was poking him and sighed. "Ok…fine…I'll go get you a freaking taco."

Serena smiled up at K "YAY! TACO! I want two soft tacos no tomatoes or lettuce or sour cream with beans and cheese and curly cinnamon twist things and two bean burritos no sauce and no onions and two nachos."

K wrote it down and looked at the other tired and hungry band members. "What about you guys?"

"Two cinnamon twists, two chicken soft tacos, two grilled stuffed burritos and three steak casa-whatever." Sam said rubbing his growling stomach.

"Four burritos with everything, three of those apple empanada things and six soft tacos, beef of course." Andrew said as he fine tuned the beat he had been working on.

"Damn you guys eat a lot…what about you Darien?" K said looking over at the dark haired man.

"One of those salad things, two bean burritos no sauce and no onions, two things of nachos, two soft tacos and two normal tacos. Don't forget Pepsi, Mr. Pibb and Mountain Dew for all." Darien placed his order with a smirk.

K sighed as he looked at his long list and left at midnight to go get food for the hungry artists.

Serena sat back groaning. "Hungry…"

"We all are now wait till K gets back and don't chew the furniture please." Andrew said with a smirk on his handsome face.

K was back within twenty minutes with another person helping him carry in the twenty-four pack cases of pop and seven bags full of Taco Bell food.

Serena all but attacked K ruffling through the bags until she found the one with her things in it and grabbed a Mr. Pibb out of the case before sidling up to a desk to continue writing beats for lyrics.

"Watch your hands K." Sam said chuckling as he grabbed his own stuff and a Mountain Dew.

"Seriously, Serena will bite the hand that feeds." Andrew said as he started wolfing down his tacos.

"Thanks K." Darien said as he laid into his food.

"Sometimes I think you guys like me just because I feed you." K said feigning hurt.

"Yup. You're my food bitch!" Serena said with her mouth full of nachos.

"Yeah, figured as much." K said with a grin as he sat down drinking a Pepsi.

Serena turned around quickly waving her hands up and down as she mumbled through her mouth full of food. "M! M! M! M! M! MM! MMM! M! MM! MM! M! MMMMMM!" She swallowed and gasped for air. "K! You'll be happy to know that we're almost done with this album! All we really need to do now is photography and "Tokyo Club Hopper" will be done!" she said excitedly.

K grinned and laughed. "That's great. Than what are we doing here?"

"Fine tuning the music basically. Going over the song orders and so on and so forth." Sam said waving his hand in a circle.

K nodded. "Cool. I'll go talk to the boss man and get some photograph sessions timed in." he took his pop with him as he left.

"No." The stubborn blonde shook her head as the fashion coordinator stood in front of her with a long black and silver version of her older outfits.

"Come on, its hip and trendy because of you!" the woman pleaded.

Serena glared "I can dress myself thank you very much. And, I don't give a flying rats ass if it is the hot and hip new thing. Its gaudy, it's always been gaudy but I wore it because it was fun. Now scram! I'm going to dress myself."

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "I was hired to make sure you look good!"

"You were hired to make the company look good."

K poked his head in closing his eyes just in case. "What's taking so long, we have a photo shoot to do!"

"The stubborn lead singer won't get dressed in what I want her to." The distressed lady said in a pleading voice.

"Just let her wear whatever she wants or we could be here longer then humanly necessary." K sighed and shook his head opening his eyes "especially if you're trying to get her to wear that. That's the old Serenity look."

The clothing coordinator threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the trailer. Serena grinned at K "Thanks. Now get so I can get dressed."

Darien looked in the mirror then at the guys. Serena had sent them each outfits to wear. Right now he was wearing a black, leather jacket that went to right above his waist with a black faux fur collar, bare chest and a pair of black leather pants that led down and under his bare feet, which he preferred. He smirked and put on his black sunglasses. "I personally like this new air fighter, anime, final fantasy look."

Sam pulled his hair back and grinned. "You look like Squall I think his name is. Andrew is the video gamer not me." Sam was wearing a neon blue fishnet shirt under a black leather jacket with blue faux fur on the collar and black and blue bondage strap covered shorts with knee high boot with sparkly blue shoestrings.

Andrew spiked his hair a bit as he glanced at Darien. "Yup, Squall." Andrew was wearing a long, blackish brown leather vest jacket that trailed down to his ankles with dark blackish brown fur around the collar and goggles hanging around his neck with similar pants to Darien and black boots.

Darien's breath seemed to just leave him as Serena exited her trailer and walked towards them. She was wearing a short, pink leather jacket that only went to right under her breast line with a black faux fur collar and a black baby doll tee with a neon pink butterfly on the front. He pants were pink leather that had black cords lacing up the front fly and up the sides to her black high heels, her hair hanging loose around her. "Gorgeous."

Serena stopped and acted like she was looking over all of the men when in all reality her eyes were only on Darien, who was staring straight at her. She felt her heartbeat quicken and she wanted to run to him and hug him, kiss him and well…do other things. "Darien…" she whispered. "What am I going to do? What am I feeling?"

She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the dark haired man and went to find K. "K!" she whined as she caught up to him.

"Hey! Come on and lets get you to makeup, we'll talk when you get there." K said as he hurried Serena over to the makeup area.

She looked at the makeup artist "glitter on my cheeks, pink frosting lip gloss, black eyeliner and pink and silver eye shadow."

The makeup artist nodded his head and went to work. "Now what was it that you wanted Serena?" K asked.

"I want the front and back covers to be anime style K." She told him as the makeup artist worked on her eyes. "Since we're going with that feel that what I want. I was thinking of maybe having a Tokyo backdrop, anime versions of the boys and me on the front and a nightclub scene with anime versions of the girls on the back with real pictures of all of us on the inside along with the lyrics." She pouted her lips as the makeup artist instructed so that he could apply the lip-gloss.

K nodded then grinned, "I love it! Oh, thinking of the CD. Victor wants to put a music video on it and so that means we need to start getting our shit together for the music video. Victor said that you called up a few people…from Jackass I believe."

"Yeah, Victor called me up as soon as they agreed to be apart of one of our music videos." Serena said grinning. "Preston Lacy, Wee Man, Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Ryan Dunn, Raab Himself, Rake Yohn, Brandon DiCamillo, Danger Ehren, Dave England, Steve-O and Chris Pontius they all agreed to be apart of it doing stunts and shit like that."

"Which song?"

Serena grinned as the makeup artist applied the glitter. "One you haven't heard yet." She got up and sauntered over to the men who were standing beside a large fake aircraft.

"Who…" Andrew stared up at the large red aircraft and sighed shaking his head. "Somebody has been playing WAY to much Final Fantasy."

Serena stopped in front of the large aircraft and poked it. "Yup, way to much. Final Fantasy ten two or Final Fantasy seven?" She asked looking at Andrew.

"What do you mean?" Andrew cocked his eyebrow.

"In Final Fantasy seven Cid has that large red ship and in Final Fantasy Seven Brother has the other large red ship." Serena explained, barely.

"Neither really, just looks like the two shoved together." Andrew slammed his hand on the thing seeing what it was made of.

She sighed and turned back around. "Do we have to get our pictures taken with this? Got anything else?"

"Um…" The photographer turned and looked at K, then back at the ship "But don't you like the idea?"

"I may look like frilly fighter pilot bub, but I ain't gonna get my picture taken with a friggin' air plane. No way no how!" Serena told him, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Oooo! Uh oh." Sam said placing his hand on Serena's shoulder. "She's talking like an Ohioan…careful, she's mad!"

"Ok…um…" The photographer began running around trying to put up a better scene for Serena.

"Next time, go over what you're planning with us so we don't have this please!" Serena sighed and sat on the ground shaking her head.

"Always gotta give 'em hell doncha?" K asked smirking "But you've earned that right, you grew balls enough to rework your entire look, you gotta stick with it."

Serena leaned back on her arms and smirked. "I know what look I want to go for, I know how I want things to look, and we may be going for a anime theme type of deal, but not really, not truly. I don't want fuzzy critters, I don't want airplanes, I may go for cars, bikes…yeah…maybe a gundam…actually, with this one outfit I have I could go with a gundam…that would kick ass! K can we get a gundam?"

"Sure, they actually have half of one in storage, I'll go get them to bring it out after a while." K said nodding.

"Sweet!"

They posed with cars that looked like they belonged in "The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift", they posed with each other and their instruments and they each posed alone.

But when Serena came out of her dressing room for the indoor gundam shot, they knew it had to be a poster.

Serena came out with her pink leather pants, black combat boots, long pink trench coat and a black fishnet shirt and posed on top of the gundam.

The guys chose whatever they wanted and posed with her and the photographer looked like he wanted to cry with joy.

"Oh muh gawd!" he said as he turned on a fan. "This is simply fabulous! I just can't believe it! Serena, darling! Next time I get to take your photos, you get creative leeway. Anything you think would look good, I trust you!"

Serena bowed and grinned "Thank you. I like to think I know what I'm doing. HEY! K! Next week we have the all together group shots with the girls right?"

K nodded "Yup! Don't fall Serena! You're making me nervous with you moving around so much up there!"

"I'm fine!" She rolled her eyes as she crawled down to be next to the boy who posed around her.

The last shot of the day was the group, with their instruments standing on a fake gundam hand next to the gundam's body acting like they were playing a song high up in the air.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Jackass

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Author's Note: Sucky chapter, sorry. I was having a hard time with this one.**_

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Jackass**_

Serena laughed as she saw the guys from Jackass all dressed up. Including Christ Pontius as Party Boy and Steve-O in his leopard thong bikini.

Steve-O laughed and patted her on the back. "I can't believe you wrote a song about us. That is totally awesome."

Serena laughed and grinned, "Well, I did call it Ass Monkey."

Steve-O laughed again. "That's awesome, I can't wait to hear it."

The director called everyone to their places and told them to try and keep straight faces. But that was hard with men in thong bikinis, midgets and fat guys in tidy whities, punk skater boys, Goth boys, really weird actors and men in monkey suits.

Serena knew that she looked kind of out of place, seeing as she was the only girl, but the boys behind her looked comfortable with Darien being barefoot in tattered blue jeans and a black button up shirt framing his tanned chest, Sam wearing his construction boots, black shorts and his chest bare as well and Andrew in his run down converse sneakers, tattered blue jeans and white wife beater.

"I feel kinda outta place." Serena told the guys as she looked around. She was in all pink because she had been too tired to fight with the wardrobe lady again. "I'm going to change, wardrobe lady be damned."

"Have you guys ever heard our music before?" Andrew asked as he watched Serena weave through the group.

"Yeah…no…can't lie no." Ryan Dunn said and it was a general consensus. None of them had heard their music before.

"Wow, that's rare…but a pleasant surprise. Our music is everywhere." Darien said as he plucked a couple strings on his guitar.

"I've heard of you, but I'm more into" Bam trashed his head around roaring like death metal. "Not really this techno princess stuff. I'm surprised we were invited to be on this thing."

"I was surprised to see Serena dressed in all pink when you three look so…not…techno raver looking." Preston Lacy said waving his hand around trying to find the words.

Sam grinned. "She actually was just to tired to fight with the wardrobe lady. But she caught her wind so we should be seeing a pissed off wardrobe lady come storming out, quitting like what happens nine times out of ten. Serena is a hyper active, stubborn hellcat."

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU HAVE BAD TASTE IN CLOTHES! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"And that would be Serena." Darien said chuckling.

A tall blonde came running out of the wardrobe room crying, running out of the studio.

"And that would be the wardrobe lady." Sam shook his head, grinning.

"And here be I peasants!" Serena said as she came out of the dressing room. Pink glitter on her cheeks, pink lip stick on her lips, black eyeliner around her large blue eyes, but what made the Jackass cast catch their breaths was her outfit or a pair of big black combat boots, hot pink fishnet stockings, black garter belt and black mini-skirt, three studded belts, black baby tee with a neon pink fishnet shirt under it.

"I take back my earlier comment." Preston said nodding.

Serena sat on the couch with her friends and her band as K popped in the finished tape.

The music was her typical techno flare with a slight punk rock beat to it.

"Whoa oh, oh!

Yeah E yeah! This is my thought this is who I am!

I want to be like the guys on MTV, being stupid

And risking my body just to have fun and live the life

That I truly want." There was a long tempo beat as Serena danced and the guys from Jackass kept messing around with the monkeys.

"I want to be like the guys on MTV! Jackass to the extreme

I want to play with the animals, risk breaking a bone, because

Life isn't great unless you live it like you want." Chris Pontius danced his party boy dance next to Darien who looked kind of uncomfortable.

The song slowed down slightly "Now I'm not saying its cool to do drugs. No I'm not saying

You should drink alcohol, but what I am saying is that life is

Way to short to sit back and play it safe! OH!" the song sped up with Serena kicking Bam in the crotch.

"I want to be like the guys on MTV! I want to be on every TV screen

I want to have the balls and the courage to do what I want

Whenever I want. Don't care about the risks and just leap off

The short edge and be daring!

I want to be like the guys on MTV! Rules aren't going to hold me back.

I'm going to be world famous for living the way I truly want and not

Caring that my mom's going to be pissed at me!"

Serena laughed as at the end of the song Bam threw a banana at the camera and smashed it on the lens.

K snickered and shook his head. "Music video number one, complete right on time for your first single, Ass Monkey," He said with an amused smirk "To be released. God, you are testing your fans Serena."

Serena grinned and crossed her legs and her arms "I know."


	15. Fifteen:Close your eyes it is so clear

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note: _OK GUYS! The ending of the series has already been planned. In fact I just got done writing the epilogue and the beginning of a future chapter. Just to warn you it gets really heavy! There are about 6 or 7 chapters to go folks!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Close your eyes...it is so clear**_

She looked to her left and saw the brunette, blonde and black haired men sitting rigidly in their chairs, black and silver sharpie markers in front of them, their posters and life size cardboard cutouts behind them. She grinned and looked back at the door where hundreds of people were waiting, some patiently, some not so patiently, to get in, get their new CD and get autographs.

"How come you look so clam?" Andrew looked at the small blonde singer sitting beside him.

"I've done this before, only then I had to get up on stage and sing to get the audience to want to buy my CD." Serena told him. She looked at what they were wearing and sighed. "I didn't realize what a bad influence the clothes would be on you guys."

Andrew was the most normal looking out of all of them wearing his normal white wife beater tank top, blue jeans and sneakers while next to him Sam was wearing the neon blue fishnet shirt under a black leather jacket with blue faux fur on the collar and black and blue bondage strap covered shorts with knee high boot with sparkly blue shoestrings from the photo shoot.

"I think Darien's been influenced the most…bare chest, bare feet tight leather pants with random hanging chains and straps." Sam said grinning pulling on one of the said straps.

Andrew looked at the CD and smiled waving it back and forth. "I'm impressed. I really like the anime style artwork on it…but…I'm seeing hidden script randomly through out the Tokyo background. What does it say?"

"O Fortuna Velut Luna." Serena told him cocking her head to the side.

Darien blinked "O fortune like the moon?"

"My favorite song by Enigma is called "Gravity of Love" and they have a large choir chanting that during the song. Its Latin, so I figured, what's the harm? Besides we renamed it a bazillion times until we finally got the title "Moonlit Tokyo". It goes with the theme." She explained as she looked over the cover of the CD.

K came over and stood next to them as he readjusted the straps of his shoulder rig so that he could get to his guns easier. "OK, almost show time kiddies."

"Packing heat this time K?" Serena asked grinning.

"I'm not letting some fifty year old pervert try to grope you again so yeah, I'm going to pack heat this time." He explained as he took the normal bodyguard position next to the group. "OK BERNIE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Chaos ensued.

The crowd raced in followed closely by security to make sure no one shop lifted. K had his hands full as the fans purchased everything Serenity that they could to get autographed by the four-person band.

Serena just smiled and laughed as she signed autographs and talked with her fans trying to ease the fears and weary cautions of her male counterparts.

She came walking into the studio in sweat pants and a hoodie with a towel wrapped around her head, fresh from the shower. "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Serena it took about eight months to record the CD and get it out there for the public to hear." Sam started.

"We want to go back on tour!" Mina blurted.

She sighed and pursed her lips before nodding and grinning "Sounds good. We'll start in the US and jump all over the world. Like one night we'll be in Chicago and the next Berlin then in Miami and then Sydney."

K crossed his arms thinking about that idea before grinning "I like it. We'll call it the Drifters Tour!"

Serena shook her head "No. No, not the drifters tour. We'll call it The Neon Highlight World Tour. We'll highlight the world with our music."

"Sounds good boss lady!" K teased before getting up "I'll go talk to the boss man before we start planning the tour and securing a name and stuff."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hey Mr Wonderful

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hey Mr. Wonderful**_

"To the excite of fans all over the world, Terran Productions has announced that the overly popular band, Serenity, will be going on its second tour!" The entertainment announcer on the TV said. "The tour will be called "The Sonic Wing World Tour" using their air pilot looking clothing for the current album "Moonlit Tokyo" as a theme for this tour bouncing from state to country to state to country in a random order just like pilots!"

"Wow, did he figure that one out all on his own?" Rei mused.

"…And the tour will begin right here in the good old USA in Pittsburgh where the band was originally drafted."

"No, the band was drafted in LA, our lead singer was drafted in Pittsburgh." Andrew munched on his popcorn watching the TV, bored out of his mind. "We need to get started. I'm so bored sitting around doing nothing!"

Serena was with Mina going over the costumes for the tour that they were going to be going on. The clothing maker, Tim, was nodding, taking notes and sketching out the outfits with the girls.

"Ok, I want each of the girls to have different colors." Serena told him. "Lita green, Rei red, Mina gold or yellow, Michelle aqua and Amy blue. But I want each of them to have secondary colors."

"You mean like Sam had the blue collar on his jacket?" Tim asked.

Serena nodded "Exactly like that. I want Lita to have sugar pink, Rei to have white, Michelle to have aqua marine dark, Amy to have sky blue and Mina…well I would say red but Rei already has it…orange maybe? Yeah, orange yellowy gold and orange."

Mina grinned and leaned forward. "What will our clothes look like though? Will it be pants or skirts, heels or flats, boots or shoes? What?"

Serena looked at Tim and bit her lower lip. "Hm…pleated skirts in their main colors, meaning like Mina's gold. Short skirts with spankies under them in their secondary colors. Hm…" She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "And for the shirts…I was thinking of having faux fur covering their breasts, going up around in an off the shoulders look. Have it be a mini leather jacket with aged looking brass buttons. The leather should be in their main color while the fur is in their secondary color. The mini jacket should hug their breasts, but be movable and when they raise their arms not uncover the breasts, but be short, an inch down their ribs short…yeah, I like it!"

Tim grinned and sketched it out as he saw it functionally. "What of the shoes and accessories?"

"Rhinestone collars in their secondary colors. Stripped stockings with alternating colors, like Mina's would be orange, yellow, orange, yellow, so on and so forth you know? And as for the shoes…hm…boots that go up to mid-calf in their primary color, high heeled, but not something that they would break their necks in."

Mina looked at the sketch and almost drooled. "I love it!"

Tim grinned, "I love having costumer with good tastes. What about the boys?"

"Have you seen our posters?" Serena asked.

He nodded.

"Well I was thinking of sticking with those…almost. I want to keep it the same, only well…you know, flaring it up a bit. For Sam, I want to keep the blues, only make them neon blue and you're done there. Andrew…hm…" Serena thought about it for a second as Tim drew out Andrew's body structure. "I want to keep the vest style trench coat, only make it black, give it a hood and make the zippers silver, make the pants black leather with silver zippers zig zagging up the legs, and make the boots those big chunky Goth boots with the steel toe on the outside and give it a steel heel too with silver shoe laces!"

"You want to keep the fur for both men?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, keep the blue for Sam and make Andrews white. And now Darien!" She rubbed her hands together deviously then banged her head into the table. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT COLOR TO GIVE HIM!"

"Well let's start with the main layout, we'll get to colors afterwards." Tim said trying to console her.

"OK…" She looked up. "I want to keep the short black leather jacket look, I liked that a lot. No shirt, no shoes. It seems comfortable for him to be that way and the pants. I want them to be black leather pants with random straps hanging from them as well as light metal chains, kinda like what's on bondage pants. You know what…keep the fur black but get the faux fur that has the shiny silver things in it so that it shines in the light. OH! I almost forgot! Keep the goggles with Andrew. I liked it, it was cute."

Tim nodded. "Ok, cool!"

Darien sat with Sam and Randy with Serena's sketches in hand planning the background designs for the stage, the lighting plans and everything else that Randy headed up.

"Purple lights?" Randy asked.

"Purple, pink and blue lights yes. Fog machine and low laying strobe lights. She wants there to be three screens. One in the back and one off to each side. The ones on the side would be shots of her on stage for those in the back of the audience and the back one would have clips and pictures and stuff. I dunno, she'll cover that with you and the computer technician." Darien explained for the sixth time.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Women and their weird light color choices."

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUCK ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS?" Sam finally yelled looking like he was going to rip out his hair.

"My sentiments exactly." Darien mumbled as he handed the instruction sheet over to Randy. "Don't worry about the color choices Randy. It's her on stage, not you. Just do what she asks and we'll all be happy."

"Fine." Randy took them and left to go get started packing everything up.

Darien laughed and patted the panting Sam on the back. "Lets go get some caffeine into you, you caffeine junky." He joked with him as he led him away from the annoying Randy.

"What about you?" Tim asked Serena. "What is your outfit going to look like?"

Little did Serena know that she got the easy job as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I want something like the girls jacket. You know off the shoulders and short, but I don't want sleeves. I want it to be a light pink with a black faux fur collar and black detailing, including the buttons or zippers or whatever you'll use. Um…I want pink and black stripped arm warmers and a pink pair of leather pants."

"What about accessories?" Tim asked as he sketched it out.

"Two inch platform boots, knee high, black with pink detailing. Um…a pink collar with black spike studs on it and a black cloth, tie belt." She looked at the sketch "Yeah just like that."

"Hot stuff!" Mina shouted, as she looked it over. "But, I think you should add a pair of pink goggles with black lenses as a hair accessory. Like a head band."

Tim looked at the picture and nodded. "That's actually a really good idea."

"I know, why do you think I brought her? She always wanted to go into fashion." Serena bumped into Mina giggling.

Serena groaned as she threw her pen and pad of paper at K. "SHUT UP!"

K ducked the pad of paper but was nailed in the mouth with the pen. "YUCK!" he set the pen aside and looked back at his agitated, tired ward. "Serena, you need to come up with a show list!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Serena mumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I know we've been working hard to get this show ready, but you'll get a week to rest before the tour starts. Now cheer up champ and get back to work! I need a list to send your computer technician…oh thinking of which. We got a new guy, his name is Greg and Amy wants to work with him to get it done since she did all your old stuff before you became famous. I didn't think you'd mind that I let her. And Rei ran off to go work with the set designers. Sam got into a fight with our old guy, Randy, so Randy quit and we hired on a new guy, Chad. Rei wants to work with him so that everything will be kosher. Both guys are new to this scene and the girls want to make it go over good." K grinned. "You have good friends Serena. Oh and thinking of which! Lita is hounding the chefs that will be touring with us. She wants to make sure we get good, healthy food and no alcohol so that we don't get clogged arteries like last time. So no fast food unless you really want it."

"I love my friends." Serena said grinning as she picked up her pad of paper again. "I'll get it to you in an hour."

"Good kid!" K said as he turned and left Serena alone with her thoughts and music.

K read over the list as he took one copy of it over to Greg and Amy the other twenty copies he would keep in his brief case, just in case.

Star Dreamer

Boxed

Bittersweet

Faster Kill Pussy Cat

Ass Monkey

Final Fantasy

Sugar Coated

Butterfly Dreams

Caribbean Influence (Remix)

K grinned. "Ass Monkey. Jesus fucking Christ. I love that girl. But Darien's got dibs, oh well, there are always more girls out there."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Boom Boom Boom Boom

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note:_ I know it seems like nothing between Darien and Serena has happened BUT IT REALLY HAS!! Just nothing Serena will admit to, just re-read and pay attention!! "Are You Really My Samurai Darien?" things like that, she's battling her own self-consciousness!! Read And Review please!**

**The song is called "Satisfaction" by Benni Benassi**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**_

"HELLO PITTSBURGH!" Serena yelled into her pink gem incrusted, hands free microphone. The crowd screamed and went nuts. "Wow! I can't believe this energy!" She giggled a bit "I can't believe how long it's been since I was last in Pittsburgh! Last time I was here, I was a college student wanting to be a rock star! Now I am a rock star and I love life and I love all of you and most of you are college students dreaming of being huge and famous! Talk about coming full circle!" She laughed a bit as she stepped up on top of one of the mini-speakers at the front of the stage. "It means so much to me that you guys are here and supporting the obvious transformation of this group. We just want to be and play music we like, not what they want Lindsey Lohan and Hillary Duff to be!"

The crowd chuckled a bit as she giggled "But seriously. Thank you! That's why this tour is for all of you!"

The crowd screamed as she jumped off the speaker and ran across the stage. "WAKIE, WAKIE BOYS! Its time to play!"

Darien, Andrew and Sam were lowered from the ceiling, Sam and Darien holding their guitars. As soon as they touched the ground they started playing and the girls ran out with half naked men in tight leather pants and goggles.

It was Star Dreamer and as soon as the crowd realized that they went berserk.

The bar was only open to the celebrities that night as they celebrated the bands first concert as celebrated artists and not just popular, one hit wonders. Serena swayed drunkenly at the bar, laughing as the song come over the speakers.

Push me  
and then just touch me  
till I can't get my satisfaction   
Satisfaction, satisfaction,  
satisfaction, satisfaction

She took a downed her glass of vodka before falling into Darien's arms. "Lets dance!" Darien smiled, drunk himself as he hung on Serena.

Push me  
and then just touch me  
till I can't get my satisfaction   
Satisfaction, satisfaction,  
satisfaction, satisfaction

They were grinding their hips, touching each other as they felt their temperatures rise. Serena slowly wrapped her arms up and around Darien's neck as she grinned, licking her lips.

Push me  
and then just touch me  
till can't get my satisfaction

Darien bent over and captured Serena's lips with his own as she bucked tightly into his own hips, moaning against his lips.

Push me  
and then just touch me  
till can't get my satisfaction

"Darien…" Serena moaned into his mouth. He moaned gently before burying his face into her neck, kissing it.

"Serena…" he whispered drunkenly and slurred into her ear. "I love you."

Push me  
and then just touch me  
till can't get my satisfaction   
Satisfaction, satisfaction,  
satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction

She pulled back and looked up at the black haired man, sobering. "Darien…I…" She shook her head. "I care about you Darien…but…I need time…I'm so confused and it's not just from being drunk. I don't know Darien…I…you hurt me once…I really don't want to risk that again." With that heartbreaking proclamation she pulled away and ran into the waiting arms of her friends.

Four tequila shots, two vodka shots, one tsunami, one mudslide and four apple martinis later found Serena back in her hotel room, wasted and naked. Her pale body covered with a larger, naked and equally naked body.

"Darien." She moaned as she felt his mouth close around her nipple, his tongue flicking across the hard nipple as his teeth gently applied pressure around the sensitive areola. She tangled her fingers in Darien's thick, black hair and moaned.

He quickly captured her lips with his own as he released months of pent of needs in one singular thrust. "Oh God Serena." He moaned as he slid in and out of her quickly.

She moaned loudly as she met each of his thrusts, her nails raking down his back leaving long pink welts.

"Oh Darien!" she whimpered as she felt the pleasure rising inside of her.

Darien gently bit her neck as he moved even harder and faster. "Jesus…Serena…"

She felt the pleasure rise quickly. "Almost! Almost!" She whimpered as she set her teeth into his shoulder.

He grit his teeth moaning. He panted heavily as he felt sweat drip down his chest to the dip of both of their bodies.

Serena screamed as she hit her release, Darien marveling in drunken wonder at the way her eyes fluttered, her lips parted and her nails bit deep into his skin before he moaned loudly and released as well, hot and deep inside of her.

"Darien…" she whispered gently.

Darien smiled and kissed her gently. "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh." Was his dry response as he pulled out of her and let the blonde run into the bathroom.

He finally fell asleep as he waited for her to come back out of the bathroom where she had passed out next to the toilet.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Oh So Beautiful

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note:_ I know it seems like nothing between Darien and Serena has happened BUT IT REALLY HAS!! Just nothing Serena will admit to, just re-read and pay attention!! "Are You Really My Samurai Darien?" things like that, she's battling her own self-consciousness!! Read And Review please!**

**The song is called "Satisfaction" by Benni Benassi**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Oh So Beautiful**_

"ARG! PERVERT!" Serena screeched as she saw Darien lying naked on her bed, not remembering that she had made love to him the night before.

"Quit your screeching you harpy!" Darien moaned and hid his head under a pillow.

"Harpy? You ass! I wake up naked in the bathroom, dried cum on my legs and you have the balls to call me a harpy!" She quickly grabbed her pink robe and covered up.

He peeked at her from under the pillow. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Obviously!"

He chuckled and laughed covering up his head again. "I can't win can I? Serena we left the club together last night, came back here and made love."

She froze as she threw his pants at his head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Shit! Shit!" she slammed the bathroom door and screamed "SHIT!"

He climbed out of bed, wobbling on his legs, sick from his hangover. "Note to self, more food, more water." He pulled his pants back on and knocked on the door. "Come on Serena. Open up."

Serena sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the door. "What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?" she glared at the door. "GO AWAY DARIEN!"

"No! Not this time, not until we talk!" he said slamming his fist against the door.

"Piss off!" She growled as she locked the bathroom door.

Darien banged his head into the bathroom door and sighed as he heard her turn on the shower. "Just get ready quickly, we're on our way to Sydney today." He yelled through the door. "We'll talk later! I won't leave this alone!"

Serena sighed as she let the hot water beat against the back of her aching head. "Damn…damn, damn, damn, damn! Why? Why do I always fall back into his arms? This is so confusing. I don't want to date another one of my band members after the bad press I got last time about it, but Darien, he isn't Richard. I care about Darien, but is it love? I thought it was once…but I'm not so sure anymore." She whimpered and sat on the slick bottom of the large tub and she became overly soaked by the hot water.

"Besides, I'm not eighteen anymore like I was when I first started sleeping with Darien, I'm twenty now…though we never officially ever celebrated any birthdays, for any of us for that matter. I'm going insane! In the brain! It's a serious fucking pain in my big white butt!"

Amy was leaning over Serena to stare out the window at Sydney as they flew overhead. She laughed and looked out the window herself grinning, grateful for the reprieve of her messed up emotions.

She looked over Amy's wiggling butt to the equally distracted Darien who was talking, seriously, with Andrew and Sam. She sighed and slapped Amy's butt to get her off. "Jesus H. Christ, get off me and I'll switch you seats!"

And they did to Amy's delight. Tomorrow night was their second concert in the tour and they were all excited to be back out on the road, hoping that they didn't have a repeat of last time.

K especially prayed that there would be no personal emergencies. How he hoped and prayed that fate would be kind enough to him to spare him that much agony.

As they got off the plane, Darien grabbed Serena's hand and held her back. "Come to my room tonight after rehearsal, we really need to talk." He let go and kept walking.

"Last tour I got a piece of glass in my leg, this tour, emotional drama. What's next? Wait…I don't even want to know!" she sighed and ran a hand trough her lightly tinted pink hair.

Serena ran across the stage testing her limits as she danced and bounced around with everything set up.

"Well?" K asked. They were at the famous Sydney Opera House for this concert; they were big enough to actually score this place.

"Its big enough to dance around with people on it. Comfortable, not great, but comfortable." Serena reassured him. "I won't fall off, I'll just have to be careful with my back handsprings and shit like that that I don't knock one of the girls out." She grinned and sat on the edge of the stage as the guys rehearsed. "Its so beautiful K! Thank you for getting us in here. I always wanted to sing here."

K smiled gently "You're welcome kiddo! They were practically begging. I also got you into the Radio City Music Hall in New York."

Her eyes lit up. "THE Radio City Music Hall? New York New York? The Rockettes?"

"The one and only." K was amused at her child like glee over something as silly as a venue. But when you've spent almost your entire life trying to be big, famous concert halls are always a big deal.

Serena jumped up and twirled across the stage laughing. "OH MY GOD K! You're so bloody fucking brilliant! I LOVE YOU!"

K grinned a large, huge grin that spread from ear to ear lighting up his face as he laughed lightly "I'll hold you to that!"

Andrew chuckled. "Why does she love you this time K?"

"When we go back to the US in December, you guys will be rocking the New York Radio City Music Hall. You know, the Rockettes." K explained.

Andrew and Sam jumped up and down. "FUCK DUDE! THAT'S AMAZING!"

Darien's eyes were wide. "If I were gay, I'd fuck you in appreciation K!"

K shrugged, "You never know!"

Serena giggled and ran over and planted big kisses on Sam and Andrew's cheeks, hugged Darien and burst out into one of her loud, booming, dramatic songs as she danced in excitement.

Serena gently knocked on Darien's door; butterflies in her stomach making her feel nauseous. "Darien," She called out softly. "Its Serena."

The door opened and she saw Darien standing there, bare footed as usual, bare chest, reading glasses and gray sweatpants looking absolutely delicious. "Thank you for actually agreeing to come…"

She nodded and slid in. She took a seat at the desk, feeling that it was safer then the couch or the bed or even sitting on the desk. Man had their sex life been wild. "No problem." She replied softly.

Darien sighed and sat on the bed in front of her. "Serena…" he sighed again. "I'm tired of all this bullshit we're going through."

"My…straight to the chase." She said as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"No other way to be with you Serena. I love you Serena and I would wait for you forever, but I don't want to wait and let my chances of love and a life with someone that loves me slip away for something that may not even be there. I need to know how you feel Serena."

She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. "I loved you once Darien…maybe I still do, I don't know. I was hurt and ashamed of myself for giving myself to you after you so easily cast me aside just because Andrew said you should…but then again…if you hadn't I wouldn't have worked so hard at the talent show and maybe I wouldn't be here where I am today…" she went over everything that she was thinking out loud so he could understand what had been going through her mind.

"What's the talent show got to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"I busted my ass at the talent show, trying to be the best to win you back. When I told you what happened with Terran I was hoping you would ask me not to go, not to leave you. Darien, I wanted you to ask me to stay!" She looked up into his eyes; her light cobalt eyes meeting his midnight ocean blue eyes, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I wanted to Serena. God did I ever want to, but…I knew it was your dream and I didn't want to keep you from it. I loved you so much that I just wanted you to be happy."

Serena smiled sadly. "At first I was, then I became miserable and started sleeping with Richard to try and fill the gap but…it didn't work…something is missing…I don't know what, but I think its you. I don't know what I am feeling, truly Darien. I'm only twenty, I don't really understand it all…please…give me some time to think…please?"

Darien sighed and raked his hands through his hair before leaning forward and wiping the tears off of her cheeks "Only if you stop crying."

She laughed sadly and scrubbed her eyes "deal."

"Ok Serena…I'll give you time."

The fog rolled over the stage eerily, muting the blinking strobes as Serena, Rei, Mina, Michelle, Amy and Lita danced with pink, blue and purple flower shaped lights twirled around them. She felt beautiful as she saw the signs saying things like "Serena, will you marry me?" and "S.W. & T.H. 4 Eva!"

"Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah see you mama, see you papa! Whoa, whoa yeah! I can hear them screaming my name; I can feel the neon lights, so here I come world get ready for me! Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah!" Serena belted out the last words before breaking into a dance with the girls with the remaining time on the song.

She laughed and clapped her hands as the concert neared the end. "OH MY GOD! You guys are just as nuts this time as you were last time! I love your energy Sydney!"

The crowd screamed and jumped up and down. She laughed again and blew kisses to the crowd. "I can feel my ego growing just from you guys! Wow! I can't believe the international support we're getting from all of you!" she sighed and chewed her lip "But sadly all good things must come to an end." She said as they started up the last song.

Darien watched the millions of screaming fans as he heard Serena's confession echoing through his head. He couldn't do it anymore, not anymore…could he? He loved her and would wait forever for her. What was he going to do?

He knew what her had to do. Halfway through their last song he set his guitar down, leaned over and whispered into Andrew's ear before leaving his shocked best friend on the stage.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sparking A Flame

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Author's Note: OK SO!! The ending of the story has already been planned! I just got done writing the epilogue! There will be at least five more chapters. It gets really heavy!**_

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Sparking A Flame**_

"This is Entertainment Tonight! Welcome! It's the whisper heard around the world! To the shock of the fans of Serenity, last Friday night while playing at the Sydney Opera Hall, guitarist Darien Shields walked off the stage during the last set. Rumors are spreading like wild fire that he is quitting the band, but sources have yet to confirm this. Is this the end o…"

Serena turned off the TV and threw her remote at the television screen. "Bloody, nosy, bastards!" she growled as she paced back and forth in Terran Productions Studio's Tokyo office building as K, Victor, Andrew and Sam sat around the large conference table.

"Now Andrew, the music was loud, are you sure you heard him correctly?" Victor asked panicked.

"As daylight boss man." Andrew sighed sadly "He said and I quote "Sadly my friend, I must quit" and he left."

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT BY TIME YOU ASSHOLE!" Serena screamed at the TV screen, unshed tears welled up in her eyes.

Sam looked at his little blonde lead singer and sighed sadly, reading the pain in her eyes and face. "Serena, calm down. You being upset isn't going to help anything."

"K! Get your guys and go hunt him down and bring him to the Terran HQ in LA, we're going home to figure this out." Victor said.

Serena slammed her fists into the table "NO! That is unacceptable! Our next concert is here in Tokyo! Sam, Andrew and a temporary replacement will go on stage in his wake. K, bring the little traitor back here! If he wants to quit, we'll have a press conference and announce it, until then. The show must go on. I preformed with a cut up leg, I'll go one with a replacement guitarist…can we get Sparx?"

"You mean you're original…?" K started to ask, but Serena grinned.

"The one and only." She cut him off as she wondered over to the window and touched the glass gently as she looked out across Tokyo. "You aren't helping anybody Darien."

Serena sat in awkward silence as she looked across the table at her original man, Sparky. "Hey Sparx."

"Hn." He mumbled, as he looked her over. "You look good Serena. What can I do you for?"

"We need you to play guitar for us. I know I hurt you when I bailed and joined up with Andrew, Darien and Sam…but they were my original band." She looked truly sorry.

The weird punk rocker laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I understand, Tawny on the other hand was pissed as hell, and Richard…well lets just say his ego won't let him be anything but pissed. I bought your new album. It's a good thing you got you're friends Serena. We could have never helped you find your true sound."

Serena laughed "I always did like you best."

Sparx ran his hand through his shaggy as ever-black hair as he blushed. "Yeah, well…can't help talent. Besides, I knew we would never last. One of us would eventually get pissed off and march away…no offense about you're current situation."

"You remember the man in the Christmas video, the one I dated. That was the one that marched off stage. Personal reasons that I'm going to kick his ass about. But until then…you're hired back onto Serenity…and if he wants to stay gone, I will want no one else filling his shoes but you Sparx." She told him as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Sparx grinned and laughed looking like the young child she knew he wasn't. She couldn't believe that Sparx would be twenty-four now! "I'm sorry Serena…but…you definitely lead an interesting love life with your band. I can only hope that I'm next."

She stared at him. The entire time they had been together in the band before he'd never cracked a joke or laughed so much. She had to laugh, "You wish!"

Andrew stared at him; his jaw was on his chest. Sam could only blink, the kid looked sixteen, but he was really twenty-four and responsible for the original, brilliant guitar work on her first album.

"Sparx, this is Andrew and Sam. Sam is…"

Sparx nodded and grinned "Big fan" he said cutting her off. "Sam is your brilliant bass player and Andrew, who is dating a stripper, is your keyboard man. Much, much better then Richard."

"Why does everyone make a big deal outta Rita being a stripper?" Andrew said coming out of his stupor.

"Cause you're famous now bro." Sparx said shrugging.

"No, I suffered torment before this." He told Sparx as he held his head in his hands.

Sam cracked a grin. "Because you were a math teacher."

"Now THAT wasn't supplied on the fan page…these guys used to be teachers? All three of them?" Sparx looked at Serena who shrugged.

"Andrew was my mathematics professor, Sam was my Ethics professor and Darien was my music instructor." She may have looked a little bit amused, but the look of sorrow and betrayal seemed like a permanent fixture.

"Not to sound rude but…who is this?" Andrew asked looking up finally.

"This is my original guitarist, Sparx. Depending on how much of an asshole Darien is going to be, he's either temporary, or permanent. Either way, I trust him. AND no he isn't sixteen…you'd be what, twenty-four by now?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

He grinned and nodded as he shook the other men's hands. "Yeah, twenty-four."

"Alright, lets quit bonding and go get playing. Sparx has got to get used to the music and playing with you two. He's used to Richard and Tawny." She waved them out the door.

Serena looked off the stage and felt the tension in the air. The fans were waiting to see if Darien was going to be coming on stage with them tonight. She sighed. "I'm always ripping off the Japanese fans." She told the guys. "Last time it was because I fucked myself up, this time its because they all want Darien. No offence Sparx but, Darien was a big seller."

Sparx grinned, "Don't worry about it. I know I'm not six foot four muscular and willing to be half naked. I just don't have that kind of a chest."

She chuckled lightly and sighed "Show time."

The stand in for K, Benji, yelled into the microphone in Japanese "Are you ready? Well here is Serenity!"

Serena ran out on stage and noticed the wide eyes of the crowd as they saw Andrew, Sam and a new man taking up Darien's post.

She didn't dare give a speech, she just went straight into the song, there wasn't much of a difference between Darien and Sparx except that Darien had a passion for the songs that Sparx lacked, whether he was a fan or not.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Peel Away My Skin

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note: _The song is Without You from the movie and Broadway play RENT. The two other songs are by me. The first is called "Boxed" the other is "Bitter Sweet". You can use them in your fan fictions or whatever as long as I get credit if you like them!! And the third song that I started into is "Faster Kill Pussy Cat" by Paul Oakenfold.**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Peel Away My Skin**_

Serena sat back on the tour bus as they waited for Victor to come back on. While in the USA they were going to drive from place to place, not fly. That was fine by her; it gave her time to think without being rushed.

She held tightly onto Darien's guitar as she strummed the strings, tears pushing at the back of her eyes. "Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you." She sang softly as she played his guitar.

Sparx blinked. He had no idea that she could play the guitar, but he understood the pain that was in her voice, as it seems, so did everyone else.

"Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you." She closed her eyes and sighed still playing. It was as if she had to play, as if her happiness and sanity depended on it. "The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue."

"Without you, without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats." Mina sang as she sat next to her friend.

"Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe." Serena and Mina sang at the same time, perfect harmony.

Lita sighed and belted out as Sam joined in with his bass "The mind churns!"

"The mind churns!" Andrew echoed her running a hand through his hair.

"The heart yearns!" Rei sang out sitting next to Amy.

"The heart yearns!" Amy sang as she held onto Rei.

"The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone." Serena and Andrew sang at the same time.

"Cause I die, without you." Serena sang lightly as she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Without you." Amy and Rei sang in time.

"Without you." Lita and Mina sang as Serena and Sam stopped playing.

Sparx felt horrible. He wanted to be permanent, but Serena needed Darien. She needed him like a flower needed sunshine. He smiled. Yes, Serena was a rose and Darien is what kept her alive.

Mina hugged her friend "have you figured yourself out yet?" Mina whispered into her ear.

Serena smiled sadly. "Yes I did…always…it has always been love, real love. Real, true love."

Mina smiled sadly also and kissed her friend's cheek. "I know. But you needed to figure it out on your own. Keep praying that K finds Darien."

Serena laughed, "K will find him. If K can't, then no one can."

The music pulsed as Serena dipped, twirled and danced in time with the almost harshly heavy beat. "She's lost, on her own. Locked away like a prisoner in her very own bedroom. She's selling herself to the highest bidder, faceless names beyond the camera. Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world."

The girls came out, crawling across the stage and watching the audience before bouncing up and dancing along with Serena "Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world. She believes its all good, pretending that the world doesn't exist. Being bound and gagged by her own vanity. She wants to believe that they truly love her, and that they would never leave her. But all they are all dollar signs and commands."

She sank down crossing her arms across her chest as she gazed up through her hair, smiling inwardly as she watched everyone singing along with her "She's selling herself to the highest bidder, faceless names beyond the camera." She got up and ran along the stage touching the hands of her fans. "Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world. Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world! Shoo la, la, la can't she see the truth? Shoo la, la, la does she know the truth? Shoo la, l,a la, shoo la, la, la, shoo la, la, la does she deny the truth?"

She smirked as she accepted the pink teddy bear from one of the fans "She's selling herself to the highest bidder, faceless names beyond the camera. Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world." She kissed the bear's nose before setting him on Andrew's keyboard "Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world. She's selling herself to the highest bidder, faceless names beyond the camera. Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world. Posing, playing, masturbating. She's a cyber whore in a nameless world!"

She laughed and bowed as the crowd screamed loudly. "Thank you San Antonio! We know it seems odd that Darien isn't here, but…the night that Darien walked off stage he had gotten sick and that's why he hasn't been able to join us." She offered up as an excuse. "So just keep him in your prayers that he will be well enough to join us again on stage."

The crowded audience clapped and whistled as Andrew began playing the slow beat for the next song, almost an eerie sound that suddenly became harder sounding as Sam and Sparx joined in.

"She was a Prom Queen," Serena sang softly "Beauty fiend. Life delivered on a silver platter, her vanity didn't flatter." She jumped as the song picked up even faster "She was on her way to become something great but she was shocked, forced to staying in the state. She would give peep shows for nameless Joes, just trying to keep ahead never caring what anybody said!"

She danced and swayed, swinging her hips back and forth as she moved quickly in time with the beat. It was something that was constantly heard in the European dance clubs, but never on the radio due to the graphic words. She grinned and licked her lips. She loved the way it sounded, a little upset at herself though for not coming up with more lyrics for it.

"She was a slut, with a strut. A snitch on the street, light of her feet. A slut with a past, A street walker that was fast." She did a high kick and turned and strutted towards Andrew then turned quickly and winked "She was the girl you used to know!" She sang loudly then whispered out the last word along with the dying music "Me."

The crowd screamed and she grinned as they quickly moved to the next song "Faster kill faster still pussycat! I can't stand to see you cry, honey you know where the world is at, get what you want with your lucky eyes! You turn me on…"

Serena sighed as she washed the makeup off of her face. "Another great concert guys!" Victor bubbled. "And Serena, what a great save!"

"Had to tell them something, I think we've changed enough on them for a while." Serena told him as she quickly grabbed up a bottle of water. "Damn, why is Texas so fucking hot?"

Andrew smirked "Well, ninety plus temps and ninety plus percent humidity…"

"Water!" Mina whined as she fell face first on the couch.

"Well, at least if we stay dancers we'll keep our great bodies." Rei mumbled as she handed a bottle of water to Mina and took one for herself.

"Fun exercise." Lita saluted with her water.

"I don't really even see it as exercise. I see it as dancing. Having fun at your job." Amy said as she bit down on a chocolate pop tart.

Rei smirked "I have to agree with miss brains over there."

Serena sighed and rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes "I don't really care, I enjoy what I do. Not many twenty year olds can say that."

Andrew smirked "Not many twenty year olds can say that they even have a chance at being famous."

"Andy, be nice." Mina reprimanded him.

Joint stares and arched eyebrows gazed at the two blondes. "Andy?" Lita asked.

"What about Rita?" Sam grinned.

Serena grinned and tackled Mina "SPILL IT!"

"There's nothing to spill you air heads. Andy is short for Andrew. Get over yourselves." Andrew growled, no trace of embarrassment or any other emotion except for annoyance.

Two blue eyes looked up into another pair of blue eyes, a smirk on his handsome face. "I see you finally found me."


	21. Chapter Twenty One: I Just Want To Say

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

**_Author's Note: _God, I'm so tired. I've been online all night looking up mp3s. But I finally found "Power of Love" from the Sailor Moon R movie and "Tank" and "Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop", "Asterisks" from Bleach, "Invoke" from Gundam Seed. The opening from Excel Saga, I found that too, um…I found a lot of midis…um…"Freckles" from Rurouni Kenshin and lots more. I'm downloading them for our ride to the Anime convention March 30th of 2007. WOW!! Only 27 days!**

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: I Just Want To Say**_

K grinned and laughed as he slapped Darien on the back "Man, you sure made my life fun for a month! Trying to hunt your ass down! Wow! You're good! Who would have suspected that you would have moved back to Topeka Kansas, back to your parents house, to hide from us!"

Darien grinned and took his sunglasses off "yeah well…I had some thinking to do. And I had to tell my parents that I found the woman I was going to marry. They actually seem pretty impressed that I became famous."

"Well!" K sighed and shoved his hands into his charcoal gray slacks. "Time to go back to LA. Serena screamed and ranted about me bringing you home."

Darien looked startled "she did?"

K grinned and nodded "Yup. She was throwing things and ranting and pretty much pissed off like you would not believe. And I thought that one week a month with her was bad." He shook his head "that's child's play in comparison."

Darien smiled affectionately as he chuckled at the thought "ok K. Wait a couple minutes for me to grab my shit, then I'll go with you."

"Cool!"

Serena squealed and ran into the large hall that the band was setting up in as soon as she heard the bongo begging of Tank from Cowboy Bebop. "O. M. G! Andrew!" she squealed again "I didn't know you could play that song! You ass! You know how much I love Cowboy Bebop!"

"I know more to!" Andrew teased her.

"Play it! Play it!" She sat on the stage next to him, looking up with fan girl eyes.

"Hm…I dunno…"

She latched onto his leg. "PLEASE!"

He started playing the opening to Yu Yu Hakusho. Serena laughed. "Yusuke and Botan!"

He chuckled "you sure are easily amused." He ruffled her pink tinted hair and grinned.

"Makes life more fun." She shrugged and turned around quickly as she saw the doors swing open.

"THE MIGHTY WARRIOR HAS RETURNED!" K announced.

"You found him?" Serena got up onto her knees and smiled softly as she watched Darien walk in behind K.

"Yeah. He found me." Darien said, an amused smirk on his face.

"Where were you man? I was worried." Andrew said as he hoped off the stage and gave Darien a hug.

"Topeka if you can believe it." Darien admitted.

"With you're parents?" Serena couldn't believe it. "Did you really want away from us so badly?" he voice softened up as she climbed off the stage.

Darien looked taken aback, "NO! Of course not! I just needed some time and room to think."

She nodded "Good! Go think with Andrew and Sam while you guys get ready for the press conference tonight."

Victor, in all his obese glory, walked out onto the stage first, wearing a pair of tweed gray pants, a light blue shirt with a black tie and a gray blazer. He sat at the far end of the conference table with the bands name and their instruments behind him.

Then as rehearsed Rei wearing a red pant suit with a black shirt and black pumps came out next, followed by Amy in a blue pants suit with a light blue shirt and a light blue pair of pumps only to be followed by Sam who was wearing black shorts, black boots and a black blazer with a black fishnet shirt underneath it, his unruly brown hair pulled out of his face.

Serena sighed as she watched Andrew walk out next in a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie with a naked Betty Page printed on it. Then it was her turn. She straightened her pink leather pants, then her pink tank top and checked over the buttons on her black blazer and straightened the black tie she insisted on wearing before marching out in front of the flashing cameras of the press to take a seat next to Andrew.

Michelle came out after her wearing a turquoise pant suit with an aqua blouse and aqua heels sitting one chair away, Mina came out behind her wearing a black pant suit with gold heels and a gold blouse then the last girl came out, Lita, wearing a green pant suit with pink heels and a pink blouse. K finished up the line up wearing his normal white button up shirt, tucked into black slacks with the sleeves rolled up to his outfit, looking like a cop that slept in his work clothes.

She sighed and smiled at the press. "Welcome all of you. We would like to a make a statement here today in reply to the rumors that have been spreading like fire over the possible retirement of Serenity's guitar player, Darien Shields." She said into the microphone.

Darien came walking out onto the stage at that moment wearing the same thing as Andrew only his jacket was wide open, framing his bare chest because, of course, he refused to wear a shirt or a tie saying "I had to wear them to much at my last job."

He took his seat next to Serena and grinned, "Never once did I ever consider leaving this band. I need to take time off. I know that it was irresponsible of me to leave in the middle of a song during a concert, and I apologize fully! But, I am back now and will be resuming my post as guitarist."

Victor stood. "Press may ask questions now."

Serena pointed out one of the ladies in the room "Was this a business reason or a personal reason Darien?"

He chuckled "personal."

The room lit up, as they had all known it would with that answer.

"Yes." Serena pointed out another member of the press, an aging man with a stained shirt and thin wire glasses.

"What was the reason?" he asked.

"Um…" Darien rubbed the back of his neck while looking up. "That's a difficult question to answer." He looked back out "Er…I would have to say that it was because of a girl."

All the little press drones went to work scribbling down his answer word for word before looking back up as Serena pointed out the next lucky contestant.

The young reporter straightened up and smiled "was it one of these girls?"

"Lucky man if it is!" one of the men called out making all the reporters laugh.

Darien laughed a bit, obviously embarrassed "Uh, heh, heh…erm…"

Serena laughed and leaned forward "always the brilliant man with words. I will answer this question. Yes, it was because of one of us. Namely me. Darien and I have had a…" she waved her hands around as she bit her bottom lip "unique relationship. Lots of drama and tribulation. But, I can safely and proudly say that the drama is over and I would like to announce that Darien…" she looked at him and grinned "I figured myself out and I do love you!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Power of Love

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Power of Love**_

Serena sat on the hillside looking over the ocean with the autumn wind blowing in her hair. She smiled knowing that she had stupefied Darien last night, especially when she ran off with girls afterwards and not stay with him. But tonight, she would stay with him tonight.

She wanted to stay with him here in Greece, not in Los Angeles California where they would be all the rest of the time.

Darien looked down at the small blonde as she sat bathed in moonlight as it reflected across the dark blue, almost black waters of the ocean. He smiled as he felt his heart expand in his chest.

He snuck over to her quietly and turned her to him, but before she could say a thing, Darien caught her open mouth in a kiss, running his tongue over hers, closing his eye reveling in the taste of her.

Serena sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let herself be pushed back into the grass.

"Say it again…please Serena…say it again." He whispered gently against her lips.

She laughed and smiled softly looking into the love of her life's eyes. "I love you Darien. Forever."

"Good." He said before he captured her lips in another kiss, which she happily complied in.

Darien led her by the hand through the lobby of their hotel to his room where he quickly closed and locked his door before disrobing as fast as he could. When he turned around his breath caught in his chest.

Serena had beaten him to the punch. She was lying on his bed, naked, bathed in the light of the full moon that shone through his large window.

"Jesus Christ Serena." He said with a grin "You are so beautiful."

He crawled onto the bed and made his way up her body, slowly. Taking his time to kiss her from her ankles up her legs, skipping over her mound of soft, blonde curls to kiss her hips, waist and stomach, in between her breasts and up her neck to her mouth.

He too his most time there, holding her by the hips, he kissed her as if he was going to die if he separated from her as her hands stroked up his chest, back and shoulders to finally tangle in his hair.

He finally pulled away from her lips to kiss and bite gently down her neck to her breasts. He gently fondled their weight with his hands before bending over and taking one of her rosy nipples, hungrily, into his mouth. He gently bit down around the tender areola bringing a soft moan from his lover's mouth and then a series of them as he gently sucked on her nipple, flicking his tongue quickly over the hard tip.

"Darien!" She whimpered softly as he switched over to her other breast and let his hand entertain the one he had just left.

Darien looked up at Serena as he kissed down her stomach, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He let his tongue dip into her navel only to have her sit up and look down at him, a confused look on her face.

"Lay down baby…" he whispered against her stomach and she did, back against the pillows, watching him, her fingers firmly in his hair.

A moan erupted from her mouth as his tongue-dipped in-between the folds of her sex, flicking back and forth against her nub. "Darien…" she moaned rolling her head back and moaning.

He grinned and continued, knowing just what she liked when he did her orally. He gently kissed back up her body as he felt her body began to tighten as she neared her release. He smiled and kissed her deeply as he slid two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out, closing his eyes as he felt her tighten around his fingers just as she cried out loudly with her release.

He looked down into her foggy eyes and smiled "I love you Serena."

"And I love yo-ou!" Darien grinned as he watched her surprised expression as he thrust into her without warning.

She clung her sweaty body against his quickly becoming sweaty body as he made love to her, moving as hard and fast as he could, her nails biting deeply into his back, with her head thrown back.

"Serena…Serena…Serena…" he whispered her name again and again against her neck as if it were a prayer as he reveled in knowing that she loved him and wanted him and only him. "Serena…oh God baby…"

She felt the painfully sweet pressure build up inside of her as they moved together. "Oh God Darien!" She whimpered into his chest. "Oh God!"

He grit his teeth trying to hold himself back as he felt her tightening around his cock. "Oh God baby…I love you…"

"I know…" she grinned, but the grin was wiped off her face as her orgasm crashed into her, leaving her screaming his name.

Darien grinned the normal proud macho grin as he watched his little lover climax then moaned loudly himself as he finally let himself release deep within her small, tight body.

"When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"

The Greek audience went nuts, screaming, jumping, looking like they were going to rush the stage. Serena grinned as the boys continued playing.

"You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need! You smiled at me and said Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said No, I don't think life is quite that simple." She sang in harmony with the girls as they all danced across the stage, swaying slowly with the beautiful, half naked men in pants and shoes reminiscent to what they wore in the video game Kingdom Hearts. "When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"

"So simple and clean…" Serena sang gently as she touched the hands of one of her screaming and crying fan girls.

"The daily things that keep us all busy" She sang normally, smiling at the crowd.

"Like this and that and what is what?" The five back up dancers sang silently.

"Are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said; Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple! When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!" She twirled across the stage and crouched down by the edge.

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!" She touched a couple hands before standing back up to go back to dancing with the girls.

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before! Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before!"

They continued dancing, humming lightly until the song ended and they all posed together, one hand at their side the other reaching for the heavens as they all looked upwards.


	23. Epilogue: Gravity of Love

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!!

Summary: Book 3! Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is torture Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess. Final book

_**Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show**_

_**Epilogue: Gravity of Love**_

Although he wore an exquisite tuxedo with a hot pink vest and black tie made by Armani, his bride outshined him.

"O Fortuna Velut Luna. O Fortune Velut Luna."

Her long blonde hair was pinned up in curls as a backdrop for the silver tiara encrusted with gorgeous pink diamonds with cascading curls hanging around her shoulders which only added to making her look like a princess.

"Turn around and smell what you don't see. Close your eyes ... it is so clear. Here's a mirror behind there is a screen. On both ways you can get in. Don't think twice before you listen to your heart follow the trace for a new start."

Darien twirled Serena around the dance floor her gorgeous white dress spun out around her.

Her dress was an off the shoulders white dress with an empire waist adding the illusion that her bust was larger than it was. The dress had all sorts of silver designs with crystals sewn all over it, but the silver was so light that it gave the illusion that it was plain until the light shone on her and made her look like the princess he always knew she was.

"What you need and everything you'll feel is just a question of the deal. In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove the experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love."

Serena looked up into her husbands misty blue eyes with her own misty blue eyes and laughed. "I love you Darien. So very much."

"O Fortuna Velut Luna. O Fortune Velut Luna."

"And I love you Serena. Oh so very much my little techno princess." Darien told her as he bent over and kissed her gently still moving in time with the steps that they had learned for this particular song.

"The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom" Serena whispered with the woman on the song.

Darien chuckled and echoed along with the man "The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom."

"Try to think about it. That's the chance to live your life and discover what it is, what's the gravity of love."

The paparazzi was there taking pictures of the happy couple as K sat back letting his lackeys fend them off as he enjoyed his time off as a guest of the wedding of the century.

"O Fortuna Velut Luna. O Fortune Velut Luna."

Mina consoled Serena's mom as she cried and sobbed over losing her baby girl for a second time as she wondered just where Serena's father had disappeared.

"Look around just people, can you hear their voice find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice but if you're in the eye of storm just think of the lonely dove the experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love."

Lita and Amy sighed as they watched the romantic scene of their best friend and her true love spin around the dance floor to the beautiful song as Rei leaned forward hoping to someday have someone love her that much.

Michelle sat curled in Hannah's arms as she looked at the diamond on her finger grinning. In a year they would be moving to San Francisco to get married.

"O Fortuna Velut Luna. O Fortune Velut Luna."

Darien and Serena twirled to a stop as they exchanged a kiss with the full moon beaming down on them through the filmy white canopy.

"Thank you." Serena whispered against his lips.

"For what?"

She grinned and kissed him again "for loving me even as I fought to know what that meant."

Darien grinned and chuckled "Well, you're one butterfly, Serena, that I'll never regret keeping in my net."


	24. AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT

_AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT_

I can't believe the story is finally over. I've been asked a lot of questions through out the series that I thought I should answer for you guys.

Andrew Nyozeka is Andrew/Motoki from the Sailor Moon series.

Sam Bronwen is someone I made up.

And so far, this is all that I have planned for this series. I might do a run off with the girls and them finding love. You know, Mina, Rei, Amy and Lita since we all know who Michelle/Michiru loves. Hannah/Haruka!!

Thank you so freaking much for following through and PLEASE!!! Read my other stories. It would mean so much to have continuing readers. AND AS ALWAYS!!!

Cosmoscrystal96!! Thank you for being such a loyal fan and reading not only this long series, but for reading my other stories as well!! I luvums you!

And thank you to all of you who read this past, present and future!!


End file.
